Hybrid
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Rated R due to blood and gore. A new terror has been unleashed: Shakti! And she's out for blood. The Powerpuffs believe that Shakti must be destroyed. But what if Shakti isn't evil? FINISHED! Title change
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, but I do own Shakti. Please don't use her unless you ask me first. Oh, furthermore, Shakti is indeed an Alimon, but in this story, she won't have any signs of being a digimon. She will be pure blood and bones, and won't be able to evolve. But she will still have her powers as a digimon, and more.   
  
  


HYBRID   
The story by DarkHououmon   
  
  


(Opening shot: Night sky in the Townsville park, not too far away from Mojo Jojo's lair.)   
  


Narrator: The city of Townsville…   
  


(The volcano, Mojo's lair to be precise, comes closer into view. We see one of the windows, and soon   
the inside of the observatory.)   
  


Mojo Jojo: …will soon be destroyed! For I, Mojo Jojo, have come up with a plan that cannot be   
countered!   
  


(Mojo Jojo is standing in front of a beacon. A rather large one at that. Inside was some sort of creature.   
Its head was short, but its razor sharp teeth were clearly shown. It walked on four feet, each ending with   
four sharp yellow claws. It's body was thick yet muscular, and had a powerful tail. The color of the eyes   
was uncertain as it had them closed, but aside from having mostly tannish green skin, it also had a brown   
stripe on the back and a peach stripe going under its belly. In front of the beacon, there was a label. It   
said 'Experiment 112'.)   
  


Mojo Jojo: This creature is capable of powers far greater than the Powerpuff Girls combined! Faster!   
Stronger! Tougher! Smarter!   
  


(On one side of the monster was a tube. It seemed to be driving some Chemical X into her body. Above   
her, bubbles foamed up to the top of the tank.)   
  


Mojo: Prepare yourselves, Powerpuff Girls! For your days are numbered, starting....   
  


(With that, he slams a red button in front of the tank. It was labelled as 'Finish'. As soon as that button   
was pressed, the creatures eyes snapped open. They appeared to be blue, darker than Bubbles's yet   
slightly lighter than Boomer's.)   
  


Mojo Jojo: ...NOW!   
  


(The glass of the tank began to crack, and then break apart. The black pupils of the monster dialate   
slightly as it begins to break through. Suddenly a loud explosion erupted as the monster fully breaks out   
of its 'prison'. Mojo takes cover behind one of the other vessels.)   
  


(Cut to the inside of the Utonium Household, where the Powerpuff Girls were sleeping, but one of them,   
Blossom, woke up to a sudden KABOOM that seemed to shake the house.)   
  


Blossom: WOAH! Hey did anyone hear that?!   
  


(She looked at her sisters. They hadn't been woken up by the sudden explosion. Sighing, Blossom   
dismissed the explosion as something she just heard in her head. She hoped that's what it only was, and   
went back to sleep.)   
  


(Cut back to Mojo's lair. Mojo Jojo is coughing from the explosion that had just happened. He didn't   
think that part would happen, but he struggled to his feet, and stared ahead. In front of him was a   
sinister-smiling dino-like monster. Its blue eyes echoed out the coldness in its heart. It narrowed its eyes   
at Mojo Jojo, and it seemed like there was a red glint in them. It flexed its claws and was about to   
attack.)   
  


Mojo Jojo: Wait! Stop, halt, you female monster! What do you want from me?!   
  


(It's official. The monster Mojo created was female. He continued to glare at the creature that had   
escaped the vessel she was in currently. She looked at Mojo Jojo while licking her lips.)   
  


(Close-up view of the monster's eyes)   
  


Creature: I'm hungry! 

Mojo Jojo: Can't you be patient? I can round something up for you. What would you like to have for   
breakfast, creature? (He begins to walk towards the kitchen, but hears a low growl behind him. He turns   
around and almost panics when he sees the monster staring back at him. Her pupils are no longer black.   
They changed to red!) 

Creature: You.   


(With no sudden warning, the monster leapt at Mojo Jojo with such speed that he couldn't get a word   
out just before she dug her claws into his back! As she was preparing to break his neck with her teeth,   
Mojo Jojo gave out several screams of terror, then one final agonizing scream before the monster   
lowered her teeth on his neck, silencing him forever.) 

Mojo Jojo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.....uuuuhhhhhhh....nnnnnn..... (He dies right then and   
there.) 

(Cut to Mojo's clock. For a while, it says it's about 2:30, but after while, it says it's 2:56. Cut back to the   
monster. She is licking her claws. Around her was a pile of blood and bones. All that's left of Mojo Jojo   
is his clothes and some bones, all stained with blood. The creature gave out a final hiss, then crashed   
through the window, and ran through the park that she was standing in, then disappeared into a dark   
alley.)   
  


Creature: I want more food! More prey! 

(Her eyes glow red again. As she looks to her right, she sees an old lady, the same one that was in front   
of the crowd when the Powerpuff Girls were almost destroyed. The creature narrowed her eyes,   
confused on why the woman was out so late. She shrugged that aside and began to walk towards her.   
The old lady took notice, and at first thought she was some type of dog. It was very dark out, so it was   
hard to determine.) 

Old Lady: Hello there! What brings you...(as the creature approaches, the lady soon realizes that it   
wasn't a dog that was approaching her.) No! No...what do you want? NOOOOO!!! (The creature   
lunges.)   
  


(Cut to the interior of the girls' house in the morning.)   
  


Blossom: Move! You're in my way!   
  


(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are seated in front of the TV. The Professor is behind then on the   
chair. The 3 girls are watching one of their favorite shows, Blarney. Buttercup is sitting right in front of   
her sisters to get a better view.)   
  


Bubbles: Yeah, Buttercup! You're not the only one who wants to see this show!   
  


(Buttercup just sticks her tongue out at her sisters. But before Blossom could say anything, the screen on   
the television set changed. The screen was suddenly black with a line that said 'Important News'.   
Afterwards, a man, middle-aged, held some papers, and began to talk.)   
  


Man: We interrupt this programming to bring you this important notice. (Buttercup hits her head while   
her sisters' faces fall with dismay.) 

Bubbles: Ah, man! 

Blossom: Oh, boy...wonder what happened this time... (She sighs.) 

Man: Late last night, two ear-piercing screams were heard. Police rushed to the situation. So far, they   
have found this carcess of an old lady, brutally murdered and devoured by a mysterious being. No one   
knows for sure who it was, but investigators are on this case! (Scene changes to an image of what the   
monster had left behind: clothing, blood, and bones.)   
  


(All 3 Powerpuffs and the Professor spring up in shock, and stare wide-eyed at the scene.)   
  


Professor: Oh....god....who could have done this? (Bubbles's eyes look like they're on the verge of   
tears.) 

Bubbles: That poor old lady... 

Buttercup: I bet I know! I bet it was Mojo Jojo! (She sat up straight and scowled into the wall.) When I   
get my hands on him, I'll.... (Blossom placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.) What? 

Blossom: I don't think it was him...(Buttercup looked at her skeptically.) I don't think he could have been   
involved with the murder itself. 

Buttercup: How could you know, red?! I should just go over there and ask Mojoke just what he was   
doing! Then after that, I'll give him my good ol'.... (Before she could finish, Blossom gently turned her   
sister's head towards the TV screen.)   
  


(Cut to the TV screen. It know is showing shots inside the laboratory of Mojo Jojo. The girls gasp as   
they see a pool of blood near the kitchen. Several bones and clothes are seen as well. They are indeed   
Mojo Jojo's.)   
  


Man 2: Here's what the investigators sent us. My original theory was that Mojo Jojo killed the woman,   
but it appears that he could not of. These remains of him that Investor Stephen found clearly shows that   
he was murdered a few minutes before hand. According to him, Mojo was creating a monster to use   
against the Powerpuff Girls, but for some reason, he could not control it, and it attacked him. (Scene   
changes to bloody footprints.) From what we can tell, this monster's a four-footer. Word of caution: be   
careful. Judging from the markings on the bones and footprints, this creature attacks by springing at the   
victim, gripping them, then biting their necks. More about this will... (The TV is shut off.)   
  


(The Professor had turned off the television set. Bubbles was crying upon seeing all the blood. Buttercup   
and Blossom were just in utter shock. Although Mojo Jojo was their worst enemy, they could not   
imagine anything like that happening to someone, even an enemy.)   
  


Blossom: Guys? I think we have trouble...   
  


(Cut to black.)   


(Cut to an alley near the Powerpuff Girls' house. The creature that Mojo Jojo had created was slinking into alley after alley, looking for another predator.)   


Creature: I want something to eat! (She stops, and thinks of something.) I need a name. I would suppose that those pitiful people of whatever's place know that I exist. Might as well give them a name to call me by. Let's see....I will be called....Shakti! I like that name!   


(As the sun brightens, Shakti narrows her eyes in disgust.)   


Shakti: Stupid sun!   
  


(Shakti brushed aside the thought, and continued to walk, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. She had no idea that someone was following her.)   


(Cut to the sky. The Powerpuff Girls are flying, almost low to the ground. They had seen the footprints and decided to try and catch the culprit responsible for the deaths of the old lady and Mojo Jojo.)   
  


Buttercup: Tell me...why are we doing this again? (This doesn't go well with Bubbles.)   


Bubbles: 2 citizens died last night, Buttercup! We're trying to catch the culprit!   


Buttercup: I didn't mean that...I mean fly low like this.   


Blossom: Just do it! (Buttercup scowled, but that soon disappeared.)   


Buttercup: Hey look! (She pointed towards an alley where the bloody footprints were leading.)   


(The girls fly closer together, hovering towards the ground. They started to walk into the alley. The area seemed familiar. It was the same place where the Gangrene Gang temporarily got super powers. The girls shuddered at the memory, knowing how the Gangrene Gang nearly killed them. They paid attention on following the footprints. But when they got to the end of the footprints...nothing! Whatever was there vanished.) 

Bubbles: Wha....?   


Buttercup: Whe..where did it go?   


Blossom: I don't know! (They frantically search left to right, but instead of seeing, they heard...a low snarl from above them.)   
  


Voice: Looking for me? (The voice was feminine. As she leaps down, the girls dart out of the way.)   
  


(Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles rub their eyes for a minute, then look at the creature that leapt down. It looked like a dinosaur with yellow claws and sharp teeth. Her eyes stared at them, with the same red glint that appeared before Shakti attacked Mojo.)   


Bubbles: Hey! You....you were the one who...killed..... (She can't say anymore. She stares at the blood pouring from the monster's mouth and the blood stained on her claws. All the creature can do is smirk.)   
  


Shakti: So...you are smart. (She gave out one laugh, a pure dark one. Blossom and Buttercup soon take on the offensive.) 

Buttercup: Why I outta....!   


Blossom: What you've done is unforgivable! Attacking someone with no reason at all! That's a serious penalty! 

Shakti: Oh please! I had a reason! A very good one, too! (Blossom narrowed her eyes.) I was hungry.   


Buttercup: Oh, yeah right! That still doesn't give you the right to kill!   


Bubbles: Yeah. Why did you have to kill, ms. monster? (She shivered when the monster glared at her with those hungry-looking eyes.)   


Shakti: Let me get this straight: my name is Shakti, not 'ms. monster' or 'killer'. It's Shakti. And furthermore... (SLAM!) 

(Smoke dispersed from the alley. It turned out that Buttercup had socked Shakti right in the face, knocking her back into a building. She came right back out, a little dizzy from the blow, but other than that, not a scratch on her.) 

Buttercup: What the..? (Her eyes widen.)   


Shakti: Now...let me show you what a being of TRUE power CAN DO!! (She opened up her mouth, and blasted a huge fireball at Buttercup!)   


Blossom: Buttercup! (She inhales, and breathes out cold breath onto the fireball. To Shakti's horror, the ball froze into ice, and shattered onto the ground.) Feeling lucky now?   


Bubbles: My turn! (She lets loose one of her Sonic Screams at Shakti. But for some reason, Shakti didn't move at all. She just stared at the waves coming towards her. As it approached, a blue aurora surrounded her body, and the waves bounced right off of it!) What?!   


(All Shakti did was laugh. She lowered her head and bared her teeth.) 

Shakti: Nothing can penetrate my shield! Try all you want! I was created to be stronger, faster, smarter, and tougher than you girls! (She smiled evilly.)   
  


(All 3 girls are in a state of shock. Although they hadn't tried everything on the creature, they were still in some doubt that they could overpower her.)   


Blossom: Guys? I think this is going to be a problem...   



	2. Stronger

Note: Here's the next chapter. ^_^ Anyway, in case you are wondering how the girls defeat Shakti, I will only say this. The clue in how they win is "Friendship".  
  
  
  
  
  
(An hour later...)  
  
  
  
Blossom: Well, that was embarrassing..... (She rubs her head. Her dress has a few scratches on it, and   
her arms and legs are covered with bruises. Somehow, the monster was able to do flesh damages on   
them, which was unusual considering they were fire and bullet-proof.)  
  
Buttercup: You think? (She said that with sarcasm traced in her voice. Buttercup wasn't much better off.   
With similiar injuries, she folds her arms and scowls.)  
  
  
  
(Over the past hour, the girls were fighting Shakti. The creature wasn't lying when she said she was   
faster, stronger, smarter, and tougher than they were. Even their strongest attacks were countered by   
Shakti, and it took only an hour for Shakti to really beat them up with her strength. After giving one final   
blow to Bubbles, she took off. She went at a speed so fast that the Powerpuffs could not keep up.   
Blossom flies over to Bubbles.)  
  
  
  
Blossom: You okay? (She gestures to help her sit up.)  
  
Bubbles: Yes...I'm alright... (She sits up and looks at a rather sour Buttercup.)  
  
  
  
(Buttercup stares at Bubbles with a look that said 'Why are you looking at me?'.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: Buttercup, what happened to you? (She notices the injuries on Blossom and herself.   
Apparently she had bumped her head pretty badly and forgot most of what happened when they fought   
Shakti.) Blossom!  
  
Blossom: We're alright. Gee...that Shakti character really did a number on us! (She brushes herself off.)  
  
Buttercup: When I get my hands on her, I'll...! (She slams her fists together.)  
  
Blossom: No need to worry about that now. We've got to go back before the Professor worries about   
us! (She flies up.)  
  
  
  
(Buttercup and Bubbles follow. When they get back, the Professor was horrified at how injured the girls   
were. No other villain had ever made this many injuries on the girls. After they got cleaned up, he asked   
them repeatedly what had happened.)  
  
Professor: Girls! What happened?  
  
Buttercup: Guess. (She grumbles to herself.)  
  
Professor: The monster? (They nod.) Why that beast! (He lowers his head to keep from snapping in   
anger.) How'd it do that to you?  
  
  
Bubbles: Well, we went off to find the culprit and...  
  
Buttercup: We found some footprints...  
  
Blossom: So we decided to follow.  
  
(Scene changes to a flashback scene of when the girls were fighting Shakti. Blossom seems to be trying   
to hold the beast back, but Shakti's strength proved too much for the Powerpuff Girl and she drops to   
her knees in agony.)  
  
  
  
Blossom: (voice-over) But somehow she overpowered us! Everything we used she had a counter for!  
  
  
  
(Buttercup uses her own body to slam Shakti into a building, but before they even made contact with a   
building, Shakti grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over and slammed her. Buttercup, stuck in the   
wall, is seething on how the creature had evaded her attack so easily. Blossom once again used Ice   
Breath, but the monster was all too well prepared for this. She took in a deep breath, and blew a thin   
line of intense fire at the ice. Both attacks ended in a draw, leaving behind smoke.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: (voice-over) I tried to attack from behind, but...  
  
  
  
(Bubbles is seen trying to tackle the demonic creature, but Shakti recovers quickly and flips Bubbles   
onto the ground headfirst, which didn't knock her out, but she was pretty well dazed out. Too dazed to   
stand up and fight again. Shakti delivers swift punches and kicks to the other two Powerpuff Girls, then   
gave Bubbles a kick to the side, flipping her onto her side. With that, she disappears in a flash of blue   
light. Blossom and Buttercup stand up and look around, then at Bubbles.)  
  
Buttercup: (voice-over) And that's how the battle went.  
  
(Scene changes back to the Utonium living room. The Professor is rubbing his chin thoughtfully, trying to   
make out why and how Shakti was able to over-power the girls too well.)  
  
Bubbles: Well, Professor?  
  
Blossom: Do you have any ideas on...her?  
  
(The Professor turned to the girls with an uncertain look on his face.)  
  
  
  
Professor: Did you get a picture of her?  
  
Bubbles: Yeah, I did! (She reveals a picture of Shakti. It was a good profile shot of her. How Bubbles   
got it Buttercup and Blossom do not know.)  
  
Blossom: Wow, Bubbles, how'd you manage to get that?  
  
Bubbles: She dropped it. (She smiles innocently.)  
  
  
  
(Buttercup blinks several times, and the Professor shakes his head. He takes the picture and looks at it   
carefully. Sighing to himself, he disappears into his lab. The girls watch from behind, and wait intently for   
him to come back out.)  
  
  
  
(After waiting about a half hour, the Professor comes back up. Instead of carrying the picture, he is   
carrying a sketch of the creature with great accuracy. He holds out a pencil and uses it as a pointer.)  
  
  
  
Professor: Well, if you take a good look, (points at the muscular structure of the legs) she obviously had   
more bulky muscle, which is what made her faster and stronger in that part. (points to the teeth) These   
teeth are put in such a way that once she grips something, unless she lets go, they can't escape. Another   
reason for that is her jaws and jawline. (points near the base of the neck) I've never seen such   
well-evolved jaws. Those jaws are packed with muscles. It's almost like a cross between an crocodile   
and snake's jaws!  
  
  
  
(We see the girls looking almost confused at the sketch of Shakti. The Professor continues.)  
  
  
  
Professor: (points towards the neck) The neck is like this so that she doesn't have to reach far for her   
prey. Normally this neck is only seen in herbivores, so I'm surprised a carnivore would have it. (now it's   
the claws' turn) These claws...by how large and long they are, are designed for tearing and gripping. This   
does explain why those victims weren't able to pull themselves from her grasp even when   
she...nevermind. Anyway, (stares at the belly and chest region) this thick body is most likely designed to   
store so much power, and is probably where the organs that generate most of her strength and powers   
are located. The eyes (points to eyes) are evolved to be able to see in both day and night. They also can   
magnify things, just like yours can. (points to girls, then points to the tail) The last thing I want to talk   
about is the tail. This tail is somewhat like a lizard, except it functions more like a crocodile's tail. It's   
strong enough to break through cement! (He sighs in relief as he finishes the last line.)  
  
  
(The girls look at him with some worry in their eyes.)  
  
  
  
Blossom: You mean to say that we could be destroyed?  
  
Professor: No, I'm just saying be careful.  
  
(cut to black)  
  
(In a dark and long road, even in the sunlight, Shakti appears, walking along the sidewalk. She hadn't   
eaten anything in hours and she was starving. She turns from left to right, but no one is on the streets.)  
  
  
  
Shakti: Apparently, they've been warned. No matter! (eyes glow blue and red) I'll find prey anywhere!   
  
(She walks closer to a building. It was dark red with some windows partly open. The door was light   
green, and had a white doorbell. Shakti chuckles.)  
  
Shakti: This is too easy!  
  
  
  
(She rings the doorbell. As soon as she does, the scene moves up into the sky. The sun is still shining   
brightly, and some birds fly over. Suddenly, a loud scream rings through Townsville, causing the birds to   
scatter in fear. Scene changes again, back into the Utonium house. The sound of the scream had taken   
them by surprise. Even the Professor heard it.)  
  
  
  
Buttercup: Shakti! She found another victim!  
  
Blossom: Let's go! (The Powerpuffs take off through the windows, desperate to stop Shakti before it   
was too late.)  
  
  
  
(By the time they arrive, Shakti is seen chewing on one of the bones. Beside her was nothing but blood   
and bones and clothes. She finds out she's being watched. Upon seeing the girls, she snarls and sprints   
up, baring her bloodied teeth. Her pupils change back to red. Her legs extend towards the ground in a   
sprinting motion. The girls realize what this meant.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: (sadly) We're too late...AAAAAHHHH!!! (Shakti tackled her!)  
  
Blossom and Buttercup: BUBBLES!  
  
  
  
(Bubbles lets out another scream as Shakti's teeth gripped her arm. Blossom couldn't take anymore and   
pummels into Shakti's side, but as she does so, the monster had ripped out a good portion of Bubbles's   
left arm. She screams louder this time, blood starting to pour out onto the ground. Underneath, a little   
muscle and some bone are revealed. She clutches it desperately. Shakti soon recovers from the blow   
and, after swallowing the flesh she tore out, shoots a fireball at Blossom, who easily dodges it.)  
  
  
  
Buttercup: (horrified) BUBBLES! (turns to Shakti) I'll make you pay! (charges)  
  
Shakti: When will you learn? (charges as well)  
  
  
  
(Blossom kneels down to Bubbles, trying hard not to cry as her sister clutched the large and deep flesh   
wound left by the creature. More blood keeps pouring out because the blood vessels can't clot the flow.   
The gap was too large. Bubbles's eyes teared up.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: B-B-Blossom....it hurts....so much.... (coughs)  
  
Blossom: Shhhh...we'll take you back home. Maybe the Professor can fix you up. (She turns to see   
Buttercup and Shakti going at it. Although losing, Buttercup still wouldn't give up. She manages to knock   
Shakti unconscious.) Buttercup!  
  
  
Buttercup: Yes? (sees Bubbles) Oh my.  
  
Blossom: We've got to take Bubbles back to the professor!  
  
Buttercup: Roger! (She helps Blossom pick up Bubbles, careful not to injure Bubbles even more.) Don't   
worry, kid, we'll help you.  
  
Bubbles: (choking) Th-Thank y-you... (loses consciousness)  
  
  
  
(As they leave, Shakti stirs. Her eyes snap open, and they glow with anger and hatred.)  
  
(cut to black)  



	3. Hunger

Here's chapter 3! ^_^ This one will have another character death, but I don't know if this one is a major or minor character. I would say he's a minor. Who, you ask? Just read to find out!  
Oh, and by the way, this chapter will reveal how Shakti is feeling about her need to kill. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Scene changes to Utonium Household.)  
  
Professor: Hmmmm..... (He is reading the newspaper. The headline reads 'Mysterious Monster   
Attacks!'. He is more that surprised when 3 Powerpuff Girls rush through the door, one of them   
clinically injured.)  
  
Blossom and Buttercup: PROFESSOR!!  
  
(The Professor sees Blossom and Buttercup panting frantically, holding up a bleeding Bubbles. The   
wound hasn't gotten any better, and judging from the flew flies around it, it was becoming infected. The   
Professor's usually calm gaze changes to a look of horror. Jumping up, he gestures for the 2 uninjured   
girls to let go, and he holds Bubbles, asking what happened.)  
  
  
  
Professor: What happened?!  
  
  
  
(The 2 girls begin to tell the Professor just what happened.)  
  
(scene shifts to the alley where Shakti was knocked out)  
  
Shakti: (snarling) So...they really think they can outsmart me, eh? We'll see about that!  
  
  
  
(Shakti is just walking. She doesn't seem to be in a hunger mood. She is still thinking about the battle she   
recently had with Buttercup. She was still confused at why she was knocked out. She shook her head   
slightly, and looked ahead. Talking Dog seemed to be wondering the streets again. He had heard the   
news of the monsterous killer, so his ears were perked up. Shakti however glared at him, her eyes   
glowing. She never really knew why she had these crazy cravings to kill. They just overtook her, turning   
her wild.)  
  
  
  
Shakti: Preyyyy........foooood.......grrrrrrrraaaaarrrrr........ (She begins to stalk towards Talking Dog.   
The animal's ears pick up a faint sound of a growl coming from behind him. Fur raised up in shock, he   
turns around to be face with face with the 4 1/2 ft tall monster. He instantly jerks up to reality.)  
  
Talking Dog: Yahhh! Someone, help me! (Shakti snarls at this, and lunges towards the animal.   
However, a large wooden bat swung on her side knocks her off balance, and she crashes into the   
building, but leaves no mark. She shakes her head, snarling, and turns to see the one who swung at her.   
To her surprise, a group of angry humans had appeared. There was only 5 though. All male. They   
seemed to be protecting Talking Dog, who had mysteriously disappeared upon their arrival.)  
  
Man #1: Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!  
  
Shakti: Like...you?  
  
(Obviously angry from the assault, Shakti leaps towards the man, knocking him down. The other men   
that were with him grap a hold of Shakti, hitting her or trying to pry her off of the first man. But she just   
stared at them through her cold blue eyes, and then......)  
  
  
  
Shakti: Noble.......Blast!  
  
(Fire begins to ignite in her throat. As she breathes out, a fireball the size of 5 footballs is blasted out,   
and it strikes all 5 of the men she encountered. There is a quick 3 second flash of power before   
everything settles down. All that is left of the protestors were scorched up corpses. Flies were already   
eating away the dead skin. Most of the organs were visible, burned pitch-black. Smirking, Shakti   
moved in and decided to devour the over-cooked meat.)  
  
Shakti: Guess I shouldn't waste this flesh.  
  
(She briefly remembers her creator, Mojo Jojo. She scoffed to herself, disgusted to know that a being   
as weak as him would possibly think that he could control her.)  
  
Shakti: He, that Mojo, was no better than any of these guys. Feh....and he actually thought he was my   
master....sure he gave me life....but I am in control now! (She laughs.)  
  
  
  
(scene changes to black)  
  
(scene changes back to the inside of the Utonium's living room)  
  
Professor: That's what happened? (He is bandaging up Bubbles's wound. She had been in minor surgery   
in his lab to seal the large gaping hole. The two other Powerpuffs finished telling the story. The Professor   
had a glint of hatred in his eyes. Not towards the girls, but towards Shakti.)  
  
Blossom: Yes, that's what happened.  
  
Buttercup: Grrr.....I can't believe she would do something like that!  
  
Blossom: You do know that she had killed others...so why are you surprised about this? (Buttercup only   
responds in an angered grunt.)  
  
  
  
(Professor Utonium sets Bubbles down on the couch.)  
  
  
  
Professor: Does it hurt?  
  
Bubbles: A little.... (She rubs the infected area, and winces a little from pain.)  
  
Professor: Don't worry...you'll be better soon. (He gives her a reassuring hug.)  
  
Bubbles: Thank you.  
  
(scene changes to the Townsville Park)  
  
(Shakti is seen dragging the corpse of another dead victim of hers towards the thickest part of the trees. She doesn't want to be spotted again. The Powerpuff Girls did have X-Ray and Super-Vision, but she doubted they would see her from this part of the park.)  
  
_Your mind won't let you say that you want me  
Your mind won't ever, never let you say what you want  
You howl and wail like a banshee  
Still your mind won't ever let you say  
My little tired devutee  
Your mind won't even let you feel_  
  
Shakti: I still can't help but wonder why I must eat so much.....I haven't felt a single growl from my stomach going away or fading....what's wrong with me? (She shakes her head.) I must remain alert. I must not worry about my habit now. (Her stomach growls, and she gingerly places a paw on her stomach, wincing, but not from pain.) Oh...! I've already had many whole body humans to eat....why must I have more?  
  
_Quivering now, shivering now, withering  
Your mind won't let you say that you're   
Wondering now, pondering now, hungering  
Won't let you say that you're   
Questioning, wavering, weakening_  
  
(She turns her attention to the corpse in front of her. It was Talking Dog. She had tracked him down, and killed him with a single lightning fast strike of the claws. Her swipe had literally tore out his throat. She grimaced slightly at this scene.)  
  
Shakti: What's wrong with me?! It's like my mind is split into 2 segments....they are against eachother. (She sighs, and lifts up the body that was once Talking Dog.) Yet another innocent victim who falls prey to my uncontrollable appetite.  
  
_Your mind won't let you say that you're   
Hearkening, listening, heeding me now  
Won't let you say that you want_  
  
(She widens her jaws as wide as they could go, and tosses the dog into her mouth. She then uses her mouth and tongue to push the mangled body into her throat. Shakti didn't want anyone to notice that anyone was killed there. As she finishes swallowing Talking Dog's body, she licks her claws. But she instantly notices the trail of blood she left behind. For the first time, Shakti realizes just how easily the girls had tracked her. Shaking visibly from fear of being discovered, she looks at her reflection in the lake.)  
  
Shakti: Blood....it's all over me.....so this is how those girls could find me. (She chuckles nervously.) I was stupid enough not to notice this! Oh, well, it's too late to cover up the bloody trail, so I'll just have a little bath to slow down any further detection.   
  
_Your mind won't let you say that you want me  
Your mind won't ever, ever let you have what you want  
I feel your hunger to taste me  
Still your mind won't ever let you say_  
  
(The dino-monster dives into the lake. A cloud of red beings to form as the creature washes off the blood that had stained her claws, body, and teeth. Her eyes flash blue and red slightly as she sees all the blood around her. She then jumped out after hearing some people coming close to where she was. Panicking, she dove into the deep water.)  
  
_Your kind is just the type that should use me  
But your mind won't seem to let you have  
The opportunity to abuse me  
Your mind won't even let you feel_  
  
Shakti: (muffled) Good thing I don't need another breath of air for another 11 minutes!   
  
(She stares up at what's going on. Even in the murkiest of water, her eyes could still see perfectly well on what's going on the surface. She sees two women, both seemed to be reporters. But one of them looked familiar. It was Miss Bellum.)  
  
_Savor the addiction, savor the affliction  
Savor me_  
  
Woman: This is the sight that was spotted by one of our airborne crew men. They claimed to be too high up to see anyone move, but all of a sudden, the lake began to show signs of reddening. (In front of her is a cameraman, shooting the thing live.)  
  
Miss Bellum: I'm certain that this reddening of the lake has a logical explaination.  
  
Woman: Like what?  
  
Miss Bellum: (sighing) Like blood!  
  
Woman: Now be serious....oh wait.....there seems to be bubbling in the water!  
  
(Now Shakti was nervious. They seem to know of her existance. Well, not really. They don't know it was her...yet. She looked at herself. She knew she couldn't kill again, otherwise she would be spotted. So instead she would just run off into the distance, not knowing whether or not she'll be spotted anyway.)  
  
Woman: Something's in that water!  
  
Miss Bellum: Let me take a look. (She walks over to the edge of the pool, and kneels down. As she stares closely at it, the bubbling increases. Alarmed, Miss Bellum backs up.) What the?!  
  
(The cameraman rushes over to the sight. He points his camera towards the scene, but a huge splash knocks the camera out of his hand, and messes up the system, which means that the camera won't work now. The splash isn't very big, but it's enough to knock the other woman and Miss Bellum down.)  
  
Woman: What the he....?! (The waters subside, revealing the figure standing in front of them. They instantly recoil in fear.)  
  
Miss Bellum: It's..the monster!  
  
(Shakti opens up her mouth as to speak, but shuts it instead, and then makes a dash for it out of the park and towards the end of Townsville. Miss Bellum and the other woman look at eachother with shocked looks.)  
  
Miss Bellum: She just....  
  
Woman: .....took off.....  
  
(scene changes to Utoniums' house)  
  
(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had scene the bubbling in the water on TV, but were disappointed when the camera was 'destroyed'.)  
  
Bubbles: Aww...man! I wanted to see what was going on!  
  
Buttercup: (growl) I'm sure it was Shakti.  
  
Blossom: Even if it was, Buttercup, why would she be hiding like that? Doesn't seem like her style.  
  
(Buttercup turns to her with a half glare.)  
  
Buttercup: How would you know, Red? You've only encountered her twice.  
  
(Blossom folds her arms. The Professor hears someone knocking on the door, and goes to answer it.)  
  
Blossom: It just seems that her method is attacking anyone from any angle, not hide in some murky water.  
  
Bubbles: (waving her hands) The water wasn't murky! It was bloody!  
  
Professor: Oh hi, Miss Bellum!  
  
(The Powerpuff Girls hear wind of this, and dart over to the door to greet Miss Bellum. She seemed to be in a state of mild shock.)  
  
Girls: Miss Bellum?  
  
Professor: What's wrong?  
  
Buttercup: Hey, weren't you on TV?  
  
Miss Bellum: (nodding) Yes, girls, I was.  
  
Bubbles: Well? Why do you look shooken up?  
  
Miss Bellum: Girls, that blood in the water seems to be the blood of the victims that were killed ever since 'she' arrived! (The girls' gave a gasp.)  
  
Bubbles: (squeaking) You mean that their bodies are buried there?  
  
Buttercup: No...!  
  
Blossom: Bubbles, that means that....wait a minute....you mean Shakti was there?  
  
(Miss Bellum sits down on the couch, and looks at Blossom with a confused look.)  
  
Miss Bellum: Shakti? (raises a hand) Is that her name? (The girls nod.) Well, yes. All the blood that she was stained with during those killings washed off in the water. But...  
  
Professor: Oh my! Did she attack you? (He raises his hands in panic. Miss Bellum shakes her head.)  
  
Miss Bellum: No...in fact she...just ran off.  
  
  
  
(fade to black)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The song "Want" is sung by "Disturbed". 


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4 will reveal slight spoilers for near the ending of this story. The nightmare won't be 100% accurate, however. Things might change later on. And Shakti won't play a big role in this chapter. No killings this time. So, anyway, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(fade back in)  
  
  
Bubbles: Ran off?  
  
Miss Bellum: Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. (She places both hands on her lap.) I, at first,   
thought she was going to attack, but it came quite as a shock when she ran off.  
  
  
  
(Buttercup is giving Blossom a 'I told ya so!' look, who is looking at with a glare. They turn their   
attention to the Professor.)  
  
  
  
Blossom: Do you know why Shakti would run off?  
  
Buttercup: I know! She is trying to hide from us!  
  
(Blossom stares at Buttercup with one of those 'What?' looks.)  
  
  
  
Professor: (sctraching chin) That is a possibility, except...if she were trying to hide from you, then why   
did she reveal herself on national TV?  
  
  
  
(Miss Bellum and the girls, except Buttercup, are at a loss of words. Buttercup, however, sits up and   
points at the TV.)  
  
  
  
Buttercup: She had no choice! Those people would've spotted her no matter where she went! She was   
probably cleaning herself of the blood so it'd be harder for us to find her! (She pants, and lowers her   
arms.)  
  
Bubbles: She does have a point.  
  
(Scene changes to where Shakti currently is. She's hiding in an abandoned building. She licks her claws   
again. For the first time since her birth, there isn't a mark of blood on her. She smiles, and looks out the   
window. It was close to nighttime.)  
  
  
  
Shakti: (yawns) I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to sleep now. Those girls won't be able to find me anyway.   
The trail is gone, and it's almost time for them to sleep.  
  
(The dinosaur monster curls up into a ball, slightly resembling what a Siberian Husky would look like,   
and closes her eyes. This is the first time she had a sense of tranquility. She decided not to kill until   
tomorrow. She felt her stomach could use the rest.)  
  
  
  
(fade to black)  
  
(fade back to the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom)  
  
Professor: Now girls, just go to sleep now. Tomorrow, you can go looking for Shakti. Besides, she may   
be sleeping now, too.  
  
  
  
(The girls had wanted to go find Shakti and bring her in for questioning, but the Professor forbade it   
because at the time it was starting to get dark, and they had to go to sleep. Buttercup was reluctant at   
first, but finally agreed to hold off the capture 'till tomorrow. Blossom took it well, while Bubbles was still   
frightened. The Chemical X had sped up the healing process of her arm, but the experience of almost   
losing it still haunts her.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: (shaking) Wha-wha-waht if s-she comes while we're a-asleep, Profes-ssor?  
  
Buttercup: (growl) Bubbles, why do you have to be such a baby? She's probably asleep like we should   
be now. What harm could an unconscious monster cause?  
  
Bubbles: I'm still scared!  
  
Blossom: (hugs Bubbles) There's nothing to be afraid of, right Professor?  
  
  
  
(The Professor nods slowly, smiling. Miss Bellum had left some time ago. She went off to warn the   
Mayor, but Blossom didn't know why she even bothered.)  
  
  
  
Professor: That is correct. No need to worry tonight, girls. Just rest on it. We'll think of something   
tomorrow. Good night, girls.  
  
Girls: Good night, Professor! (The Professor turns out the light, and barely closes the door, living a small   
crack for Bubbles.)  
  
  
  
(After a few hours, the girls are in deep slumber. Blossom and Buttercup are still, breathing slowly, but   
Bubbles is shaking. Her eyes are narrowed tightly and sweat is covering her head and body. Tossing and   
turning, it is clear she's having a nightmare.)  
  
(Scene changes to Bubbles's dream. She's standing outside the city of Townsville. Line waves of black   
and darkness descend all over the town, and as Bubbles tries to run towards it, she is pushed away by   
an invisible force.)  
  
Bubbles: (panicked) Blossom?! Buttercup?! Professor?! Where is everyone?!! (She hugs herself from   
fear, and continues walking towards Townsville.)  
  
(She is wondering what happened. Everything seems fine in Townsville, only black lines are descending   
towards it. As she gazes closer, she realizes that those black lines are no ordinary black lines, they're   
coming from Mr. Mime! She gasps in horror, but realizes that the lines aren't draining color out of   
Townsville.)  
  
Bubbles: What the? Why is the color staying?  
  
Voice: Because I am not draining color this time!  
  
(Bubbles straightens up in shock. She turns around, and screams as she sees Mr. Mime behind her. She   
doesn't know how Rainbow was transformed again, but she didn't care at the moment. Shaking, raising   
her hand, she asks something.)  
  
Bubbles: You-you c-c-c-can talk?  
  
Mr. Mime: (smirking) Of course I can! What did you think I was, mute?  
  
  
Bubbles: Actually, yes....why didn't you say anything before?  
  
Mr. Mime: I didn't feel like it, okay, kid?  
  
(Bubbles takes another look at the town. The black lines are increasing, but she couldn't figure out what   
they were for. Suddenly, when Mr. Mime waved his hand, the black lines dispersed. What was strange   
was that they dispersed into orange, red, and yellow fire instead of black, white, and gray. Bubbles took   
no notice of this, and screams. Mr. Mime was destroying Townsville with fire! She turns around to face   
Mr. Mime, but he had disappeared! Turning back, Bubbles was horrified to find that every building in   
Townsville was being obliterated. She turns back to her house, but is shocked to see that it has been   
leveled. Tears come to her eyes. She knows that she can't do anything now. The fire was increasing too   
fast for her.)  
  
_Run, running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side  
  
Me, I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most_  
  
  
Bubbles: I'm sorry, Townsville....I failed you....  
  
  
  
(She sniffs twice, then looks up. Although all buildings are on fire, none of them have leveled yet. This   
confused Bubbles, but then, as she look up into the night sky, for a brief moment, she could see a pair of   
glowing blue and red eyes. It was Shakti!)  
  
_And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up, let's keep on running_  
  
  
Bubbles: What?  
  
(She floats closer to the eyes, but as she reaches them, they disappear. Bubbles shifts left to right, trying   
frantically to find those eyes. She had no idea why she wanted to find Shakti to so badly, but she just   
did. She flies down into the alley, and hears a faint howl. She turns to the right, and in a broken down old   
alley, she spots the creature named Shakti. To Bubbles's surprise, she is pretty banged up, and a scar,   
consisting of two connecting triangles, is scene one of her limbs. With both hands on her mouth, she   
walks slowly towars Shakti.)  
  
  
_Running, running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
Do you think we'll make it?  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated_  
  
  
  
Shakti: Bubbles....Bubbles.....  
  
  
  
(The blue Powerpuff recoils in shock. How did she know her name? Bubbles never told Shakti who she   
was, nor did the other two. With wide eyes, she takes one more step towards the dino.)  
  
Bubbles: How did you know my name?  
  
(Shakti had her eyes closed for some time. She slowly picks herself up, and points her head towards   
Bubbles. Her eyes slowly open, and instead of being all blue with red pupils, Bubbles is surprised to see   
Shakti with white eyes, blue iris, and black pupils. Her expression in her eyes was panic, and her voice   
was laced with it.)  
  
  
_Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up_  
  
  
Shakti: (terrified) He took away my power....most of it.....I don't think I can fight....... (collapses)  
  
  
  
(Bubbles dashes over to Shakti's side. Kneeling down as close to the ground as she could get, she   
places a hand on her paw.)  
  
Bubbles: Who? Who took away your power?  
  
_Running as fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
Do you think we'll make it?  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
  
The future  
_  
  
  
(Shakti shivers from fear and from the cold. Bubbles couldn't help but shed some tears. Even if she was a murderer, Shakti was still a living being. And it hurt to see someone suffer like this, even if it was Shakti.)  
  
Shakti: (voice shaking) I-it....w-w-was.....  
  
Bubbles: Yes?  
  
  
_Running as fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
Do you think we'll make it?  
We're running, running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
_  
  
Shakti: (closes her eyes, and speaks in a low voice) Mr. Mime......  
  
  
(Bubbles shakes her head in disbelief. She shakes Shakti hard. But no response. Bubbles places her hand on her wrist, trying to find a pulse. There is none. Shakti was gone.)  
  
_Be, be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me_  
  
  
Bubbles: SHAKTI!!!!!!!!  
  
  
(Scene changes back to the bedroom.)  
  
Bubbles: SHAKTI!!!!!!!! (blinks) Huh? (She realizes that it was all a dream. A nightmare.)  
  
  
Buttercup: Wha-what is it? (She looks outside.) Bubbles! It's 4:00 in the morning! What's wrong?  
  
(Blossom stirs in her side of the bed, and then rises up. Putting her hand on her cheek, she looks at Bubbles. She was covered in sweat, and panting very fast. She calms down, and looks around the room.)  
  
  
Bubbles: It was just a dream....  
  
Blossom: What happened?  
  
(Before she could reply, she heard a stomping of feet headed down the hallway. It didn't take a rocket scientist for them to know it was the Professor. Bubbles's scream must have woken him up, too.)  
  
Professor: What happened?! Are you girls okay?  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup, slightly grumpy, nod. Bubbles, however, is still shaking. The Professor goes by her side. He kneels down, and places a hand on her shoulder.)  
  
Professor: Bubbles? What's wrong? (He sees her shaking, and hugs her close.)  
  
Bubbles: It was scary...Townsville was on fire and Mr. Mime was there...  
  
  
Buttercup: Mr. Mime?! I thought we defeated him!  
  
Blossom: No, Buttercup, if you remember correctly, Rainbow can unwillingly become him!  
  
(The Professor gives them a slight glare.)  
  
Professor: You know it's not polite to interrupt.  
  
Blossom and Buttercup: Sorry Professor.  
  
Professor: Now, Bubbles, continue on.  
  
  
(Bubbles nods, and she procedes.)  
  
Bubbles: Somehow Mr. Mime coud talk! There was these black lines moving across Townsville, but weren't draining color. They suddenly turned into fire, and I tried to help, but it was too late. I turned back at our house...and it...it was gone! (She almost starts to cry, but catches herself, and forces herself to go on.) I then saw these eyes. (The Professor raises an eyebrow.) They were Shakti's eyes. I found her badly injured. She knew my name, and her eyes were quite calm, not wild like before. She told me that Mr. Mime stole her powers, and then she just....died right there. And that's when I woke up.  
  
  
(Buttercup and Blossom are at a loss of words while the Professor is astonished.)  
  
Professor: That's some dream.  
  
Buttercup: Yeah.....and how would Shakti know any of our names?  
  
Blossom: It was probably just a nightmare.  
  
Bubbles: I doubt it. It was too clear to be just an ordinary nightmare.  
  
  
Professor: (raises a finger) That does seem possible. Maybe it was a foretelling of the future.  
  
Bubbles: (gasp) Professor! You mean that Townsville could be.....  
  
Professor: Maybe. (straightens up, setting Bubbles back in bed) Don't forgot the dream, Bubbles, it may come in handy in the future. Now try to get some more sleep.  
  
  
Girls: Okay, Professor!  
  
  
(Bubbles, shaking, goes back under the covers, and tries to close her eyes. Blossom and Buttercup had already gone back to sleep, but for some reason, Bubbles could not. She looks at her sleeping sisters, and then the sky.)  
  
Bubbles: Shakti..... (She lowers herself down, and goes to sleep finally.)  
  
  
(Scene changes to the sleeping Shakti. She bolts up all of a sudden. It appears that she had a nightmare, too.)  
  
Shakti: Did I just hear one of those girls calling my name? (She stares out at the moon.) Strange.....who was that black guy? Who was that girl? I recognize her...it was the one I encountered in that alley. One of them. She was in trouble. Why did I try to save her? How did I lose my powers? HOW?! WHY!?  
  
(She shakes herself. She sighs to herself. She decided to check on it tomorrow. Curling back up, she falls into deep slumber. The scene changes to the night sky.)  
  
(scene fades to black)  
  
  
  
  
This song featured in the chapter is "Running" sung by "No Doubt". And no, not every chapter will have a song in it. I'll only place a song if I feel the need to. ^^; 


	5. Recoiling

Well, I finally gotten chapter five done. This one is going to be interesting. Shakti does a first...but you'll have to read on what it is. And yes, Mr. Mime does make a very very small appearance here. Well, hope ya like this latest chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Scene fades in showing a bright sun. Shakti stretches out, extending her claws. The scene changes again,   
this time in the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom. The girls are starting to wake up.)  
  
  
  
Blossom: (yawning) Good morning, girls.  
  
Bubbles: (sigh) G'mornin'.  
  
Buttercup: I'm awake.  
  
  
  
(The girls get out, and get ready for school. The Professor is already up and making breakfast.)  
  
  
  
Professor: Girls! Time for school!  
  
  
  
(Scene changes to Bubbles coming out her hair in the bathroom. She is pondering about the dream she   
had last night.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: (to herself) I wonder what that dream was all about...and why was Shakti in it? Could she have   
been an ally of mine? Still, it doesn't make any sense. She, I mean, is a lethal killer. Why would I be allied   
with her? Or have a telepathic connection? (She puts the brush down, and hovers out of the bathroom.)  
  
Buttercup: Took you long enough. (Blossom glares at her.) What?! (hands raised)  
  
Blossom: Nothing. (She looks away. After a few seconds, she dashes into the bathroom.)  
  
Buttercup: (furious) BLOSSOM! No fair!  
  
Blossom: You were too slow. (Unrecognizable arguing begins, much to Bubbles's dismay. But instead of   
intervening, she goes downstairs, thinking about Shakti.)  
  
  
  
(The scene changes to the building that Shakti was staying in. She licks herself once, and then stretches   
out. She believes it's time to start hunting again. Smiling evilly, she pounces out of the window, followed   
by scream. Someone was walking by, and Shakti got their scent. Shakti moves off of the crushed victim.   
It was male. Looks like it was one of the policeman who was on his daily patrol.)  
  
  
  
Shakti: Hehehe....another victim falls under my claws. Hey that rhymes! ....sort of. (She beings to drag off   
the carcass, only to be interrupted by a voice.)  
  
Buttercup: (shouting) Hey you! Not so fast!  
  
  
  
(Just before the girls had gone off to school, they recieved a phone call from the Mayor, who informed   
them that someone spotted a dino-monster in a building. The girls knew it had to be Shakti, and moved in   
fast to try and capture her. For some reason Bubbles had been reluctant, but she agreed and came with.)  
  
  
  
Blossom: Don't you ever learn, Shakti?  
  
  
  
(If Blossom was trying to get Shakti to give up...she could've tried harder. The only thing she did was   
laugh heartlessly, her eyes gleaming reddish. She bared her teeth, stained with blood.)  
  
  
  
Shakti: (snarling) Don't you mean, why don't you ever learn? I've learned one thing: I'm better built for   
fighting than you, Powerpuffs. (She laughs again. This does not take too well to Buttercup.)  
  
Buttercup: Is that a CHALLENGE?! (She charges at Shakti at top speed. Shakti's eyes narrow, as if she   
were anticipating what the girl was doing. She thought for a moment, and then jumped out of the way.)  
  
Blossom: Buttercup, watch out!  
  
  
  
(Buttercup turns around wearily, only to see Shakti charging at her at nearly top speed. Buttercup lets out   
a scream, and tries to fly away, but she's pushed into the ground harshily with just one shove of the   
monster. Struggling, Buttercup glares daggers at Shakti, who just smirks.)  
  
  
  
Buttercup: Get off of me, you dino-freak!  
  
  
  
(Now this is what gets Shakti mad. When someone calls her a freak, she goes into killer-mode overdrive!   
With her eyes glowing entirely red instead of just red and blue, Shakti raises her claws, extended as far   
out as they can, and starts to swipe down!)  
  
  
  
Blossom: (shocked) Buttercup!  
  
  
  
(Bubbles finally appears in the scene. It appears she was hiding in a building, pondering on what she   
should do. She now knows. She flies in, landing in front of Blossom, and was only 5 ft from Shakti.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: STOP!! (She waves her hands in the air. She shouts loud enough to make some cats run off.)  
  
Buttercup: (strained) Bubbles?  
  
(She flinches as the blow intended to kill her, misses and pummels into the concrete next to her head   
instead. Shakti is snarling and her eyes closed tightly. She reopens them. They're still glowing the furious   
red. She glares at Bubbles, and her snarl softens a little, almost unnoticable.)  
  
  
  
Shakti: (teeth clenched) What is it? (Her eyes soften a little as she stares at Bubbles. For some reason,   
she just couldn't show hatred towards the girl for very long, and she was beginning to calm down.   
Eventually, Shakti's face returns to a calm expression and her eyes stopped glowing.)  
  
Bubbles: Get off of her.  
  
(She points at Buttercup. Shakti narrows her eyes in confusion. She turns to Buttercup, and surprisingly,   
gets off, and backs from the Powerpuff Girl. Bubbles then motions for Shakti to walk towards her.   
Blossom, however, has other plans.)  
  
  
  
Blossom: No! Bubbles! Get back here! (She waves her hands frantically, trying to signal Bubbles to   
come back. But she won't listen.)  
  
  
  
(The monster cocks her head in interest. Bubbles turns to Buttercup and Blossom, and gives them a look   
that said 'Don't interfere'. She turns back to Shakti. She was starting to approach the girls slowly, as if   
she thought Bubbles could kill her with one shot. The only reason Shakti's acting like this is because she   
saw Bubbles in her dream, and she wanted to know more about her. Finally, Shakti stops within 2 ft in   
front of Bubbles. She stares down at the girl through soft yet fierce eyes.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: I bet you're wondering why I called you. (The creature nods.) Well.... (looks at her sisters) I   
think we should discuss this somewhere more....private.  
  
  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup gasp. They rushed over to their sister to see if they can get her to change her   
mind. Shakti, however, doesn't make a move to stop them. She is still staring into Bubbles's eyes, as if   
she were trying to look into her soul and see what type of person she was.)  
  
  
  
Buttercup: Are you crazy?! You can't trust Shakti!  
  
Blossom: Yeah! She'll kill you for sure!  
  
(Bubbles stares at them, cross-armed. She looked very determined to do what she wanted to do. She   
felt she had to get alone with Shakti, and try to talk to her. She looks at the ground for a moment, then   
looks up with a sad expression.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: (softly) I'm sorry, girls, but I have to do this. (She turns back to Shakti.)  
  
  
  
(Shakti seemed a bit surprised by her boldness. No one had ever confronted her and not having a sign of   
anger, hatred, or fear in their eyes. She stepped back a step.)  
  
  
  
Shakti: Why you so brave? Why don't you show fear? Why? (Her eyes narrow again. She snarls in   
confusion. She could not understand what was going on.)  
  
  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup bare their teeth in anticipation, wondering if she was going to spring into action.   
Bubbles puts her hands behind her back.)  
  
  
  
Bubbles: Well, I saw you in my dream, and I wanted to talk to you. Alone.  
  
  
  
(Her two sisters did make a gasp of surprise. They just couldn't believe that Bubbles would want to talk to Shakti alone, and not just because she was a monster, but also of her killing reputation.)  
  
(Shakti, however, was also surprised. Gasping silently, she widened her eyes. Gaping at the girl, she moves in a little closer, close enough that her face was almost right up at the blue puff's face.)  
  
  
Shakti: It's you.  
  
  
Bubbles: What?  
  
  
Shakti: I....had a dream, too. You were in it.  
  
  
(Now it was Blossom's turn to be shocked.)  
  
Blossom: What?!  
  
(Shakti gave a snarl at her. Blossom shut her mouth, and the dino turned her attention back at the girl.)  
  
  
Shakti: (sighing) Alright, if you want to talk to me alone, come with me. I have a place where we can talk privately. (motioning towards the other two) You two, wait here or go away.  
  
  
Blossom and Buttercup: (reluctantly) Alright.  
  
  
(They watched as their sister and the monster walked together into Shakti's building. The door slammed shut, and all they could do was wait. What could they do? Bubbles didn't want them to interfere, so they were pretty much useless.)  
  
(Scene changes to inside of Shakti's home. It was pretty dusty and banged up, but it seemed that the creature didn't mind it at all. There was a nice pillow, though ripped, that Shakti had been napping on the other night. She sat down on this pillow, and glanced over at the smaller girl. She glared at her with anticipation.)  
  
  
Shakti: So, why have you decided to talk to me?  
  
  
Bubbles: As I said earlier, you were in my dream. (sighing) You died in my dream.  
  
Shakti: (shocked) WHAT?! (To say she was a little surprised was an underestimate. The dinosaur sprung up from her pillow, her face right in Bubbles's face, eyes widened, teeth bared from fear, and panting.) You sure?  
  
(Bubbles sadly nods. She backs away from Shakti's face.)  
  
  
Bubbles: In my dream, you claimed that Mr. Mime took away your powers. That part I still don't understand. But judging from what was going on....you were trying to save Townsville.  
  
  
Shakti: (nods) Yeah, I had a similiar dream with Mr. Mime, only he was trying to take away _your_ powers! I was trying to save you, but it was too late. You died.  
  
  
Bubbles: (gasp) What? I don't believe it..... (She thinks for a moment.) Well, judging that we both had a similiar dream on the same night.....then.....that means that....you and I have....a telepathic bond of some sort. (Shakti cocks an eyebrow.) It's the only thing I can think of, Shakti.  
  
  
(Shakti is thinking at the moment. Having a telepathic bond would explain why she couldn't harm the girl, and why she felt the sharp pain in her leg when she tore off a piece of Bubbles's arm. It also explains why they had similiar dreams and why they both died in the dreams.)  
  
Shakti: It does make perfect sense....but still.....why would anyone want to be bonded to me? I'm a killer! (She narrows her eyes, which are starting to glow red and blue faintly.)  
  
Bubbles: (shaking her head) No, I don't think you are. I believe that you say you're a killer is because you _think_ you are. (Shakti's confused look encourages Bubbles to continue.) You have emotions. A heart.  
  
(Shakti could only laugh at this. A girl telling her she has a heart? That's unheard of! Everyone knows of Shakti's killing spree. How could she possibly have a heart?)  
  
  
Shakti: (laughs) A heart? I have no heart!  
  
  
Bubbles: That's just what you say. Everyone has a heart. Maybe you do, too.  
  
  
Shakti: A heart, eh? (Bubbles nods.) I don't think I do.....  
  
  
Bubbles: (holding her head) Well, you do. I'm sure of it. You have emotions, and you have a destiny in life. I just don't know what it is yet.  
  
  
(Now the conversation was getting weird. What was this girl talking about? Shakti had to know.)  
  
  
  
Shakti: Where is this getting at? My destiny?  
  
Bubbles: (smiling) You can chose your own destiny. No one can decide it for you.  
  
Shakti: But....how.....how can you be so sure?  
  
  
  
(That's when the most unexpected thing happened. Bubbles leapt at the creature, wrapping her arms around the neck, and hugs tightly, smiling. Shakti's expression changed into a look of fierce surprise. Unwilling to attack, Shakti let Bubbles hug her for a few seconds, then she let go.)  
  
  
Bubbles: You didn't attack me. (smile) That is why I think you have a heart. (Shakti's eyes widened with shock.)  
  
Shakti: You...you.... (growling) I have no heart! So what if I didn't attack you?! I was too surprised!!  
  
(Bubbles gasps, and backs off with surprise. The creature was stalking towards her menacingly, but more out of anger than hunger. Shakti's eyes are glowing fiercely.)  
  
Bubbles: Sha-shakti....  
  
Shakti: Get out. I don't want hurt you.  
  
Bubbles: But I....  
  
Shakti: (roaring) GET OUT!! (softly) Before it's too late..... (Shakti shakes her head. It was almost as if her subconscious was trying to take control of her.)  
  
  
(Bubbles wasted no time. She zipped out of her at top speed through the window. She went down to where her sisters had been waiting. Upon seeing her come out, they rushed towards her.)  
  
  
Buttercup: Bubbles! Are you okay?!  
  
  
Bubbles: Of course I am! But Shakti..... (She was cut off by Blossom.)  
  
Blossom: (glaring) Did she do anything to you?  
  
(Bubbles was unsure of what to say to them. Shakti had almost attacked her, but she...recoiled from doing it. It was as if Shakti's mind was divided into two.)  
  
  
Bubbles: Well, we chatted for a while, and when I mentioned that it's possible she had a heart, be it little or big, she almost attacked me.  
  
Buttercup: We told you she could be trusted!  
  
Bubbles: But....  
  
Blossom: She's right, Bubbles, I don't think you should talk to that Shakti anymore. For your own safety.  
  
Bubbles: But you didn't let me finish!!  
  
  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup's eyes widened with shock. They blinked a few times, then Buttercup finally spoke.)  
  
Buttercup: Well.....?  
  
  
Bubbles: As I said she did try to attack me, but she was refraining to. Struggling. She said she didn't want to hurt me......she wanted me to leave before she did any harm. She claims she has no heart, but then.....how do you explain what she just did?  
  
(All her sisters could do was gape at eachother.)  
  
  
(Scene changes back to Shakti's room. She's snarling, panting, struggling from going wild.)  
  
Shakti: WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!! I let a perfect meal GET AWAY!!! Is it possible that she's right? (She walks around the room almost frantically.) HOW CAN IT BE?!!  
  
(She slashes at almost everything in the room. It was already in shambles, but she was making it worse. Claw marks were all over the place. The only thing untouched was her pillow. Shakti does finally realize that something is wrong with her.)  
  
  
Shakti: What am I to do? Maybe that little brat was right...maybe we are meant to be....partners. (She closes her eyes, and for the first time, tears start to form.) What am I going to do?  
  
(The tears fall down, sparkling, and then splash onto the ground. Shakti looks at it, flinches, and more tears come down as she bares her teeth in depression. She was crying, and she couldn't stop.)  
  
  
(Somewhere in Townsville, the blue Powerpuff was feeling the same depression that Shakti was feeling.)  
  
  
Bubbles: Don't cry, Shakti.  
  
  
(Shakti's head perks up at the voice. Somehow she heard it. But how was it possible?)  
  
Shakti: (sniffle) She was right. We do have a telepathic bond.  
  
  
(Somewhere in the shadows, a dark clown figure descends, glaring at the town that he almost had. As the clouds move out, the figure is revealed to be....Mr. Mime!)  
  
Mr. Mime: Sooon.....I'll have my....revenge! 


	6. Deception

This took a long time! It was due to slight writer's block! Heh....sorry about the long wait. Well, after rereading this chapter, I've decided to change the rating of the story. I just think it's necessary to upgrade it. So if you can't see the story listed, try looking under R. ^^; Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Scene changes to where Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles are.)  
  
  
Bubbles: That's how it happened! (She finished telling the complete story to her sisters.)  
  
Blossom: Bubbles, I still think being around Shakti is too dangerous. Even if what you said was true...  
  
Bubbles: (angry) IT WAS!  
  
Blossom: Okay. Either way, it's still dangerous. I think it would be wise to stay away from her for a   
while.  
  
  
  
(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup take off towards the direction of home. They decided to tell the   
Professor what had happened. Buttercup and Blossom had their own idea of how to beat Shakti, but   
Bubbles was reluctant to fight her. Not just because she was stronger, but of something else.)  
  
(Scene changes to a dark alley.)  
  
Mr. Mime: They may have defeated me before....but this time it will change!  
  
  
  
(Mr. Mime is seen up against one of the tall buildings. An evil grin is on his face. He turns to look into   
Shakti's home. A glint is seen in his eye.)  
  
  
  
Mr. Mime: (snarling) That dinosaur monster! She will be perfect! I'll get that blue Powerpuff...if it   
weren't for her I would have....!! (He stops himself.)  
  
  
  
(He raises one of his hands, and forms a fist.)  
  
  
  
Mr. Mime: I can't believe she escaped me! No matter! Shakti will take care of things for me. Her instincts are too out of control for her to handle. I won't even have to lift a finger. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
(Scene changes to Shakti.)  
  
  
Shakti: Who's there?!  
  
(Nothing but shadows can be seen. Shakti shrugs her shoulders, and lays back down. She shoots back up again, sensing danger. She snarls, glaring at one of the openings near the door.)  
  
  
Shakti: I'm not stupid. I now someone's there. SHOW YOURSELF!!  
  
(A cold laugher arises. Shakti, startled, darts left to right, trying to figure out where it was coming from. She sees the figure of a clown taking shape behind her, and swirls around. But what she sees isn't a clown. It's a mime!)  
  
  
Shakti: Mr. Mime?! How'd......  
  
Mr. Mime: How'd I find you? Simple....I followed that pestering little blue Powerpuff here. (He folded his arms, and narrowed his eyes a bit.) Poor simple fool....if only you knew what you're truly capable of!  
  
  
(This does not take too well with Shakti. She takes on a more defensive stance, like a tiger ready to pounce, and her claws literally extend about an inch outward. Fangs bared, she attempts to attack Mr. Mime.)  
  
  
(Dashing towards him, she leaps into the air. Mr. Mime doesn't make a move to get out of the way. Shakti, snarling, smiles, thinking she was going to hit, but at the last second, Mr. Mime holds out his hand, and Shakti crashed! Wearily getting up, she realized that the mime had put up an invisible force field around him.)  
  
  
Shakti: (to herself) Typical little mime trick.....  
  
  
Mr. Mime: Not yet. I came here merely to warn you.......hahahaha.... (He smiles evilly.)  
  
  
(Shakt just snarls. She is in no mood to talk.)  
  
Mr. Mime: You are a wild thing....neither human or animal. Your instincts are stronger than anything on this planet......you are an out-of-control variable that must be eliminated!  
  
  
Shakti: (growling) Oh yeah? Says who? (She arches her back.)  
  
Mr. Mime: Me. (He smiles. He then turns and walks away, an evil glint in his eyes.)  
  
(Shakti only glared back at him, her dark eyes focusing on his figure. With a snort, she went back in the opposite direction. Just then, a sharp pain hit her in the stomach like a knife! She hadn't been stabbed, but her hunger rage was beginning to grow.)  
  
  
Shakti: (straining) No...must...fight.... (clasps hands on her head) Fight....!  
  
(Shakti rolls onto the ground, shaking and convulsing, trying to regain control of herself. But it was useless. She suddenly stopped moving. She stood there in the darkness, breathing heavily and harshly. Her eyes snap open, glowing a hideous blue with a glowing red pupil to match!)  
  
(With a roar, she takes off towards Townsville, hunger on her mind. As soon as she leaves, Mr. Mime reappears, his clownish eyes narrowed and his mouth curved into a demonic smile.)  
  
Mr. Mime: She will do my bidding....  
  
  
(Shakti runs into the streets, running by dark alleys, her eyes darting left to right, searching for a victim. The sun was still high, but no one was in the streets. She knew why, but she didn't care. She ran by "Wanted: Shakti" posters that seem to cover all the buildings.)  
  
(Suddenly, she stopped, and sniffed the air. She turned to the direction of a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The hair was long, and wasn't put up. Her shirt was white with a green apple in the center of it, short sleeves. She wore almost baggy red pants and wore white sneakers. It was Robin. She seemed to be carrying a bag.)  
  
  
Robin: I'm glad my mom decided to let me go to that store to buy Bubbles a present. (holds a blue yellow-striped squirrel toy) I know she'll love it! (She descends towards a store called "Hardware Store", where her mom was, standing at the cash register.)  
  
  
Shakti: Preyyy.... (lays low, creeping forward)  
  
  
  
(Robin swirves to her back, seeing nothing. She looks nervous at first, then shrugs it, figuring it was probably a bird. She continued to walk to the Hardware Store, which was only a few blocks away. But with this sudden tension of being followed made her uneasy. The girl looked behind her again, seeing nothing again.)  
  
Robin: I must be losing it.  
  
  
(Smiling, seeing that the store was now just 6ft away, she walks along, but stops dead in her tracks. A horrible growling is heard....from behind her.)  
  
Robin: (choked voice) But I thought....(turns around)  
  
  
(As Robin turns around, a loud SWOOSH caused wind to whirl hard enough to blow her bag and hair up in the air for a few seconds! Robin barely saw a flash of tan-green leap high up onto the building next to her. Startled, she whimpers. Carefully, she looks up...and lets out a single scream.)  
  
(Right above her was a dinosaur outline, blue and red eyes shining down at her with hunger glinting in them.)  
  
  
Shakti: PREEEYYYY!!!  
  
  
(The creature leaps from the building! Panic-stricken, the blue-eyed girl jumps backwards, still clutching the bag her hand. Shakti lands on the spot where she was, her claws digging right through the concrete!)  
  
  
Robin: (shaking violently) Y-you're.....Sh-shakti....  
  
(Shakti narrows her eyes and nods, then her eyes snap wide open. With a snarl she leaps at Robin again, this time pinning her to the ground. The frightened girl looks up in terror-struck eyes. She clenches her teeth, hoping that the creature would get off of her. But she knew it wasn't going to happen.)  
  
  
Shakti: Say goodnight.... (laughs)  
  
  
(Shakti raises her right claws up into the air, high up, then struck down. The claws drove right into the small girl's chest. The claws went all the way to the floor underneath the girl! Blood poured out of the wounds and onto the ground, staining both Shakti and the girl, and the ground, too. Robin could only manage a scream.)  
  
  
Robin: (eyes wide open) YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! (eyes half closed) Ugh.........  
  
  
(Robin closed her eyes, giving into the darkness. Her heart stopped. Shakti's eyes glinted with sheer delight. Her hunger would now be satisfied. She pulled out her claws, leaving gaping holes in the girl's chest. The monster leaned down, and took out chunks of flesh from the girl's stomach, chewing it, then swallowing. She then tore out one of the organs, eating it in a single bite. Blood and ooze dribbled down her mouth, and onto the ground. Her chest and neck began to get blood-stained. She didn't care. She wanted to eat!)  
  
  
Robin's Mother: Robin, dear...where are.....AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!   
  
(Robin's mother came out to see where her daughter was. She is now horrified to see her daughter laying on the ground, 3 holes in her chest, blood all over, and a monster chewing on her stomach contents.)  
  
Robin's Mother: MY BABY!! YOU.......! (She angrily pointed a finger at Shakti.)  
  
  
(Shakti looked up, glaring at the mother. This would attract attention. And more attention is simply the last thing on Shakti's mind. Narrowing her still glowing eyes, Shakti shot out a blast from her mouth. Before the woman could react, her body was charred to the bone. Falling to the ground, the victim was now all black, naked, and the skin and hair was gone. All that was left were the insides burnt solid. She looked like a black statue.)  
  
  
Shakti: More....food.......  
  
(She drags Robin's corpse towards the burnt mother, then teleported away, where she could eat in peace.)  
  
(Scene changes to the Powerpuff Girl's house. The girls are quarreling again, this time Blossom and Buttercup against Bubbles. They want to find Shakti, and take her out with all they've got, but Bubbles has a different approach. A very different approach.)  
  
  
Buttercup: That's stupid, Bubbles! I don't care what you say, that isn't going to work!  
  
Bubbles: (glaring) How would you know?!  
  
Buttercup: Because, when dealing with a killer, kindness isn't gonna work.  
  
(Blossom flies closer to her green sister, backing her up. A firm look is on her face.)  
  
Blossom: (serious) She is right, Bubbles. Shakti may have been docile towards you, but it may have been a trick to keep your guard down.  
  
  
(The girls had been going at it for nearly an hour. No matter what they say, Bubbles still insists on giving Shakti a chance. She wants them to find a way to keep Shakti in control. But they argued that Shakti was born evil, and needs to be destroyed, considering she's too dangerous to be around. They had agreed that she had a hunger problem, but they still thought she was evil. Bubbles only thought of her as lonely.)  
  
  
Bubbles: You don't understand! She didn't want to hurt me!  
  
Blossom: It was most likely a trap, Bubbles. Remember how Mojo insisted that he changed? (Bubbles nods.)  
  
Buttercup: Yeah. We actually believed him! He stayed with us for only 2 days, and on the night of the second day, he tried to do us in!   
  
  
(Bubbles looks to the ground, almost defeated. Only 3 weeks before Mojo was killed by Shakti, he had come to the Utonium household, saying he's given up. It seemed like he was telling the truth. He brought along a white flag, and had no weapons with him. He was even crying! They did let him stay, but on the 2nd night, he had snuck into the lab, and got the Antidote X.)  
  
(Bubbles shakes her head, not wanting to remember what happened during the battle. Blossom was almost killed. She had to recover in the lab for 2 days straight. They defeated Mojo, but only barely. They were tired out since he attacked at 1:00 in the morning, and the girls are usually asleep by then.)  
  
  
Bubbles: But Shakti isn't like Mojo!  
  
Buttercup: Still.....I don't think you should be around her. You know villains. They can be sneaky!  
  
Bubbles: But....!  
  
  
(Bubbles didn't have time to finish. The Professor slammed open the door, a horrified look on his face.)  
  
Girls: PROFESSOR!!!  
  
Professor: (scared) Girls....the TV.... (He was certainly out of breath from running upstairs so fast.)  
  
  
(The girls dashed towards the living room, and landing softly on the ground. The Professor walked down the steps, the horror-struck look never leaving his face. The girls looked in anticipation. The line said "Terror Strikes Again!". Buttercup and Blossom look at Bubbles one second, no expression on their faces, then back at the screen.)  
  
News Reporter: This terrifying scene had been found only feet away from the Hardware Store today around 12:00. 2 bodies can be seen here. One appears to have been burnt by intense fire, but the other clearly shows us that this was the work of Shakti! (The two bodies can be seen. The Utoniums' eyes widen.) Only she could've done this! It appeared that she stalked the girl then attacked the mother.  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup give Bubbles a sharp glare, then look at the tv. Bubbles eyes squint a little, focusing on something.)  
  
News Reporter: We'll have more information later on. Remember, stay inside! With the monster lurking about, no one is safe.   
  
Bubbles: I don't believe it!  
  
Professor: What?  
  
Bubbles: Look!  
  
  
(They look at the screen again. This time harder. Then...they see it. What they see is a large piece of clothing. The green apple is still visible, and the white background was still a little clean, except for some of the pink. They gasped when they realized who it was....)  
  
  
Blossom: R-ro-robin.....no....  
  
Buttercup: (swirving around) See Bubbles?! Do you really think Shakti had changed?!  
  
  
(Bubbles wasn't listening. Her eyes swelled up with tears. How? Would could Shakti do this?! She thought she changed! But she was wrong!)  
  
Bubbles: Why....why....WHYYYYY!!!!!  
  
  
(Before the other 2 grieving Puffs could react, the light blue one flew out of the room, out of the door. Not caring if she hit anyone or anything. She zipped past buildings. A hurt and angry look is on her face. Her eyes reflect betrayal. Tears flew into the wind.)  
  
Bubbles: ::to herself:: I can't believe it....even after what I told her....she went and did it again!  
  
  
(Bubbles arrived at Shakti's place. She blew open the door, revealing a very startled Shakti. Shakti look like she just woke up from a nap. She still had blood on herself, proving further that she was the killer.)  
  
  
Shakti: Bubbles...I....  
  
Bubbles: Don't you start that with me!  
  
  
(Shakti was a little taken back at this. She looked confused. The wild look was gone from her eyes.)  
  
Shakti: (confused) I...don't understand.....  
  
(Bubbles doesn't give her a second the react. She punches Shakti in the jaw. The monster flings into the wall, crashing midway. Dazed she crawls out, but Bubbles picks her up by the neck, and punches between the eyes, then again. Shakti was still conscious, and was dropped to the ground. Shakti now was very scared. She curled up in a ball, confused on Bubbles's behavior.)  
  
  
Bubbles: (harsh) Don't try that on me. You murderer!  
  
Shakti: Bubbles, I don't know what's going on! (She shakes even more.)  
  
Bubbles: You killed Robin and her mother!  
  
Shakti: (protesting) No I didn't!  
  
Bubbles: Yes you did! The evidence is all over you! (She points.)  
  
  
(Shakti stares down at her self, and screams as she realizes that nearly 1/4 of her body had blood on it, including her neck and claws. She shuddered hard, confused beyond reason. She stepped back a few steps, staring into Bubbles's enraged eyes with frightened eyes.)  
  
  
Shakti: (shivering) I-I know what it looks like, Bubbles, but I swear, I didn't kn....  
  
Bubbles: Enough small talk!  
  
(Shakti suddenly stopped shivering. Her scared expression turned to angry. She lunged forward, slamming the girl into the ground. Now it was Bubbles's turn to be scared.)  
  
Bubbles: Shakti?  
  
  
Shakti: (narrowed eyes) Listen to me! I don't remember attacking anyone!  
  
Bubbles: You don't?  
  
Shakti: (shaking her head) No....I passed out, and I woke up when you came bursting in. But judging from this and that (points to bloody footprints and her own blood stained body) I must've hunted, then passed out and forgot. Oh no......if this is true...then that means.... (She loosens her grip on the girl.)  
  
  
(Bubbles flies above her, an almost concerned look on her face.)  
  
Bubbles: That means that you could attack at anytime, and not know it!  
  
  
(Shakti curled into a ball again, shivering and shaking. She didn't want to attack again....she needed help....but didn't know where to get it from.)  
  
  
(Elsewhere, a cruel laught fills the night air as a villain's plan is going into effect.)  
  
  
  
Note: Yes, after this chapter, Shakti can now be considered a good guy, not a villain. 


	7. Mindtrap

It's official. This story will end at either chapter 8 or chapter 9. It all depends on what type of battle and scenery I want. And ending, too. This chapter will deal more with what Mr. Mime wants. And it also explains a confusing scene from "Deception" which dealt with the people that Shakti killed. Well, I hope you like this chapter! ^_^  
  
  
  
(Cut to black)  
  
(Scene opens up to the Powerpuff Girls house.)  
  
Blossom: I still can't believe you believed her, Bubbles!  
  
  
  
(Bubbles had told the girls what Shakti told her. She explained how Shakti was so shaken up by her   
actions that she was literally crying. But Blossom and Buttercup still didn't believe her. They thought   
Bubbles had gone out of her mind.)  
  
  
  
Buttercup: (angrily) If I were you, I'd stop talking to her. You may say something gto give Shakti an   
idea on how to kill US!!!  
  
  
  
(Buttercup and Blossom cornered Bubbles, very angry that she even had doubts on Shakti's behavior.   
She insisted that she wasn't truly evil, and that she needs help. All her sisters did was glare at her.)  
  
  
  
(Scene changes to Shakti's home. She is convulsing again. This time she knows what's going to   
happen. Sweating she screams inaudibly, struggling to keep in control.)  
  
Shakti: No.....no....not again!!  
  
  
(She stopped rolling, and when she looked up, the wild look was in her eye again. But instead of running off, she just stood there. It was as if she were waiting for someone to come. They did....a dark shadow formed in front of her. At first it was shapeless, then it took on the form of....Mr. Mime!)  
  
Mr. Mime: (to himself) That chip I implanted on her is working terrific! It'll make harder for her to control her hunger rage! And the Powerpuff Girls seem to be on to her. Good thing I moved those bodies back to the Hardware Store. Hahahaha!!! EVERYONE would be able to see those! (to Shakti) Hear me and obey! (Shakti straightens up, awaiting an order) Go kill the Powerpuff Girls!  
  
  
(Shakti seemed to consider this order for a minute, then shakes her head and takes off running out of the door. Mr. Mime calmly follows behind her. An evil grin is on his face.)  
  
(The monster runs by all the buildings in the area, past City Hall, past the hospital, and clear out of town! She stopped midway on the road, and looked at the ground. She gave a sniff. No scent. She then remembered about the flying capabilities.)  
  
Shakti: Well, if I can't smell them here, I'll just float up to the scent!  
  
  
(After rising up effortlessly 10 ft in the air, she gives another sniff. This time she catches one of the girls' scents. She thought it was strange, considering that they fly by so fast. But they did leave a faint trail behind! Smirking a toothy grin, she lets herself fall to the ground. Her feet absorbed the impact of the shock. She took off running in the direction of the smell.)  
  
Shakti: This is gonna be good... (smiles evilly)  
  
  
(Unbeknownst to her, a small chip is glowing on the back of her neck, nearly invisible to most human eyes. The chip is gold and shaped like a triangle. It is beeping a dark blue color.)  
  
  
(Scene changes to Powerpuff Girls home. The Professor had come into the room to see what was going on. He was angry when he saw them fighting. He told them to stop, and was now talking to them.)  
  
Blossom: Professor! Bubbles here still wants to help Shakti....when we think that...  
  
Bubbles: (glaring) You think what? Is it my fault that Shakti likes me?  
  
(Professor puts his hand on his chin thoughtfully.)  
  
Professor: She could be doing a mind trick on you...  
  
(Buttercup waves her arms in the air angrily.)  
  
Buttercup: That's what we told her! But she wouldn't listen!  
  
(Blossom nods in agreement. All this was making Bubbles more stressed out. She knew she had done the right thing, consoling Shakti. But how can she convince her sisters that?)  
  
Professor: Bubbles, I think that your sisters have a point....Shakti does seem to have the capability of mind control or...something.... (He seemed to be in deep thought.)  
  
  
Bubbles: But...what about our telepathic bond?  
  
Professor: (blinks) Come again?  
  
Bubbles: (looks to the ground) I was gonna tell you guys about it sooner. Shakti and I had nearly identical dreams and we can feel eachother's pain.....most of the time. (She closes her eyes.)  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup stare at eachother in astonishment, then back at Bubbles. For a minute, their faces show pure shock. Then they returned to their normal gazes, then back to glares. They still weren't convinced. Blossom takes on step closer to the blue Powerpuff.)  
  
Blossom: How do we know you're not lying about that?  
  
Bubbles: Wh-what? What are you saying? (She backs away.)  
  
(Now it's Buttercup's turn.)  
  
Buttercup: Maybe Shakti put you under her spell! Maybe you are our enemy now!  
  
Professor: Now girls... (raises his hands) Don't jump to conclusions! Girls!!  
  
  
(Just at that moment, a blast broke through the house! The girls coughed, and when the smoke cleared, they could clearly see who was standing there.)  
  
  
Blossom and Buttercup: SHAKTI!!  
  
  
Bubbles: (seeing the wild look in her eyes) Shakti....what's wrong with you?!  
  
Buttercup: Don't try this again, Bubbles! She came here to kill us!  
  
  
(Shakti gives an evil smile. Her eyes narrow in triumph.)  
  
Shakti: The green brat is right.  
  
(Shakti breaks off in a dash. She attempts to tackle Buttercup, but she dodges at the last second and grabs her tail! She swings Shakti around several seconds, then releases her. The monster crashes into the couch a little too hard. She hit the hard part of the couch, and left 2 bad cuts on her left front leg.)  
  
Risin' up back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
  
  
(Shakti stares at the cuts on her leg, each one bleeding enough to the point that the blood was touching the ground. She then looked back up at Buttercup, who was smirking. Shakti bared her sharp teeth, then tackled again.)  
  
Buttercup: When will you learn?  
  
Shakti: Don't think I'm dumb enough to fall for that again!!  
  
Buttercup: (confused) What?  
  
  
(In a single second, Shakti drove her claws into Buttercup's arm. Buttercup screamed loudly. The gash wasn't as bad as Bubbles's was, but still she seemed to be loosing a lot of blood. Dangling from from Shakti's claws were a few pieces of blood vessels, blood, and skin. She smirked.)  
  
It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight   
Rising up to the challenge of our rival   
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watching us all  
With the Eye of the Tiger  
  
Buttercup: Why you..... (faints)  
  
Blossom: BUTTERCUP!! (turns to Bubbles) See? See?! If you had only helped us find a way to destroy Shakti, this wouldn't have happened!  
  
Bubbles: But I...  
  
Blossom: Nevermind! (to Shakti) You want a piece of me? Well come and get it!  
  
(Shakti glared at the charging pink girl. Blossom breathes in, and lets out an ice blast. Shakti just jumps right over.)  
  
  
Bubbles: Shakti....stop!  
  
(But she is ignored. Blossom and Shakti duke it out against one another. Blossom delievers a punch on Shakti, but she strikes back with her tail, knocking Blossom clear to the ground. She creates a hole twice as tall as her. She floats out, an enraged look on her face.)  
  
Face to face out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive  
  
  
Bubbles: Please....knock it off.....  
  
  
(Once again, ignored. Shakti and Blossom headbutt eachother, leaving a bloody mark on top of their heads. They fall back, Shakti snarling angrily. Using the leg without the cuts, she kicks Blossom in the stomach. She coughs up a little blood, then punches the monster in the eye.)  
  
It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight   
Rising up to the challenge of our rival   
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watching us all  
With the Eye of the Tiger  
  
(The Professor had left earlier to fix Buttercup's arm, so it was just Blossom, Bubbles, and Shakti in the living room. Bubbles narrows her eyes as they turn red with anger.)  
  
Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
  
(At the same time, Shakti was still fighting with Blossom. Bubbles couldn't take it anymore! Letting out a final scream, she zips over to the group!)  
  
Blossom: (panting) Time to end this, Shakti!  
  
Shakti: (smirking) I thought you'd never say that!  
  
Blossom: Heat Vision!  
  
Shakti: Psychic Beam!!  
  
Bubbles: (screeching) SSSSTOOOOOP!!!!  
  
It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight   
Rising up to the challenge of our rival   
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watching us all  
With the Eye of the Tiger  
  
(The two stare in shock.)  
  
Blossom: Bubbles?  
  
(Bubbles flies in between the two attacks. She didn't want her sisters nor Shakti to fight or get hurt anymore. Closing her eyes tightly, the attacks slammed into her, one on each side!)  
  
Bubbles: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Blossom: NO!!  
  
(Shakti was at first confused. Then, all of a sudden, a sharp pain spread about her entire body. She wasn't injured or weakened, but the pain was still intense. Flincing, she tries to block out the pain. Meanwhile, Bubbles had collapsed, a pool of blood forming around her.)  
  
Blossom: Bubbles....please...no....Bubbles! (A scream sounds out.) Huh? (turns to Shakti)  
  
Shakti: No....no....! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!! (gasping)  
  
  
(Shakti collapses to the ground, clutching one of her sides. Sweat formed around her, and her eyes darted open. The glowing red and blue soon faded away to her normal white and blue eyes.)  
  
  
Blossom: What the....? (turns back to Bubbles) Bubbles! Stay awake!  
  
Bubbles: I'm....trying.... (coughs)  
  
Blossom: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (tears form)  
  
Bubbles: It's okay...I-I know you d-didn't mean it....  
  
  
(Shakti is still confused and in pain.)  
  
Shakti: (to herself) Make the pain stop!  
  
  
(Shakti's body started to glow bright blue. Blossom takes notice to this. Holding Bubbles in her arms, she turns around and sees the aura. Shakti closes her eyes tightly, wishing for her pain to go away.)  
  
(As if to answer her prayers, the aura transformed into a streak of blue energy. The energy swept over to Bubbles, bathing her in a radiant light. Blossom had to shield her eyes due to the brightness. Bubbles looks up confusingly, but was in a state of shock when she felt her strength return to her. Blossom opened up her eyes to see all the blood sucking up back into her sister's body!)  
  
Blossom: (overjoyed) BUBBLES!! (hugs her sister tighter)  
  
Bubbles: I....can't.....breathe....!  
  
  
(Shakti walks over to the two. She has tears in her eyes.)  
  
Shakti: B-b-bubbles...... (She closes her eyes, tears falling to the ground. A single light burst through her neck, and a small gold item fell from her neck.)  
  
  
(Bubbles gets up, after squeezing out of Blossom's grasp, and walks over next to Shakti. She gently places a hand on the monster's snout. Shakti makes to threatening move. Then she notices something shining on the floor. The blue girl, curious, kneels down and picks it up.)  
  
Bubbles: Blossom, look at this!  
  
Blossom: It's a mind-control chip! So that means that....  
  
Bubbles: I was right, wasn't I? Told you so!  
  
Blossom: (glaring) But who would put a chip on......  
  
  
(Shakti takes a step forward.)  
  
Shakti: I do.  
  
(Blossom and Bubbles turn to her.)  
  
  
Bubbles: You do?  
  
Blossom: Who?  
  
Shakti: (narrowing her eyes) Mr. Mime!  
  
  
(The two sisters are taken a little aback at this.)  
  
Blossom: But why.....?  
  
  
Mr. Mime: I'll tell you why!  
  
(The trio turn and look out of the hole in the house. Mr. Mime is standing there. A furious look is on his face.)  
  
Mr. Mime: I would've taken over the entire world. It would've been paradise! No emotions! No color! No sound! Nothing but silent harmony. But you ruined it! Especially you, Bubbles! (Seeing them glare at him, he smiles, and continues) After you defeated me and separated me from Rainbow's body, I was floating in an endless abyss. I was far from happy, as you can tell. In that abyss I was stuck in, I could see everything that was going on on Earth.  
  
(Bubbles exchanges a worried glance to Blossom.)  
  
Mr. Mime: When I saw that Mojo Jojo was created a monster, I knew that would be the perfect thing to use! So I was able to return to that world using an old Mime disappearing trick which I learned from a fellow Abyss-mate. While Mojo was away I implanted a chip on the back of the monster's head. (picks up the chip) It doesn't give me complete control, but it causes the creature to be more vicious than it should be!  
  
  
(Bubbles gasps. Blossom has a sorry look on her face.)  
  
Blossom: Shakti....I'm sorry I doubted you.  
  
Shakti: (smiles) Don't worry about it. (places 'hand' on her shoulder)  
  
  
Mr. Mime: Touching. But there's one other function to the chip! (the 3 stare at him) THIS!!  
  
(He presses a tiny button on the chip. A glowing bright gold light flashes out. The beam shoots out towards Shakti! Suddenly, Bubbles remembers what Shakti had said.)  
  
Bubbles: (softly) It was Mr. Mime..... (shouting) NOO!! LOOK OUT!!! SHAKTI!!  
  
Shakti: Bubbles, no!  
  
  
(Bubbles pushes Shakti out of the way of the beam. The beam struck her instead!)  
  
Mr. Mime: YES!! HAHAHAHA!!! REVENGE IS MINE!!!  
  
Blossom: No it isn't!  
  
Mr. Mime: Huh?  
  
  
(He reacts too late. A fist slams into his face, sending him flying out of the room. Blossom would've gone after him, but she felt Bubbles was more important. She rushes towards her sister.)  
  
Blossom: Bubbles....are you....okay?  
  
Bubbles: I-I think so....I thought I was a goner.  
  
Shakti: Bubbles....remember your dream?  
  
(Bubbles nods, then gasps in horror! She remembered how she said that Shakti's powers were taken away. She had changed that...but if she was struck by the beam....then that means that....)  
  
Bubbles: No....no....this can't be true!  
  
Professor: What can't be true?  
  
  
(The Professor had arrived on the scene, a well-healed Buttercup floating behind her.)  
  
Buttercup: (floating to the ground) Well, Shakti....whatcha been doin' while I was gone? (glares)  
  
Blossom: Now..Buttercup, before you get too hasty, Shakti here was being controlled by Mr. Mime.  
  
(Shakti nods her head.)  
  
  
Shakti: This is true. I was. Sort of, anyway. The chip he used to make me wild had drained Bubbles of her powers. It could be temporary, but....  
  
Professor: What?! But...how....I thought....that....  
  
  
Blossom: Don't worry Professor. We'll explain it you.  
  
(fade to black) 


	8. Synchronized

Finally! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was at writer's block. :\ Not a pleasant thing. Only one more chapter to go! Whoopee! I'm so happy! ^_^ Anyway, I'm hoping you're enjoying the story so far. 

Note: I reuploaded this chapter because a small section was missing when I uploaded it. ^^; Silly me!   
  
  
  


(Scene fades back into the Utonium household. The Professor is staring nervously at the large beast in the room.) 

Professor: Please...explain...... 

Buttercup: (folds arms) Yeah...right....like you're going to believe her! (glares at Shakti)   
  


(Shakti gives a nervous smile. Buttercup only narrows her glare harder. The dinosaur stops smiling and looks to the ground, ashamed about what she done in the past, wishing she could change it. She lifts up her head, and turns to Bubbles.)   
  


Shakti: (low voice) Are you sure they'll believe me?   
  


(Bubbles turned around to face Shakti. Standing side by side, Bubbles could only reach her shoulders standing on the tops of her 'toes'. The girl stared up at the monster for a few moments, then smiled. Shakti lowered her head, and Bubbles reached out a hand. The Professor and Buttercup immediantly react and run towards them, thinking Shakti would hurt Bubbles.)   
  


Professor: BUBBLES!! NO!   
  


(Bubbles only glares at them, then turns back to the monster. Shakti stares quietly as the hand approached. Bubbles gently placed her hand on the snout of Shakti. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, but made no movement to attack. She looks back at Bubbles, and smiled. She pushed her head against the smaller body very gently. It was her way of showing affection.)   


Buttercup: (in shock) She...she...didn't attack.   
  


(Blossom strikes Buttercup on the head. The green Powerpuff glares at her sister, wanting an explaination.)   
  


Blossom: That's exactly what we were trying to tell you! Shakti wasn't supposed to be evil!   
  


(Buttercup folds her arms.) 

Buttercup: Are you sure? I mean....what about all that bad stuff she did?   


Blossom: There was a chip that was planted on her that... 

(There was a low growl. Blossom turned to see Shakti glaring at her.) 

Shakti: (coolly) I believe I must tell you something. (looks to the ground) As you probably know my creator was Mojo Jojo.   


Bubbles: We heard. Were you the one who... (gulp) murdered him? 

(Shakti could only nod.)   


Shakti: Yes. It is true. But enough about that. I remember what I was created for. I wasn't awake....But I heard exactly what the guy said.   


(Buttercup stopped glaring and she and the Professor finally decided to approach the small dino. Buttercup landed next to the now powerless Bubbles while the Professor stood behind them.) 

Buttercup: Well...? What did he say? 

Shakti: (ashamed) He said I was the weapon he'd use to kill you three. That's what I was made for...That is.....was....my destiny. (sighs sadly)   


(Buttercup jumps into the air in a fighter's stance. Pointing angrily at Shakti, she begins to yell.) 

Buttercup: See! See! I told you she was evil! 

(Shakti didn't want to argue. In a sense, Buttercup was right. The sole purpose of her being created was to eliminate them. For some reason, she didn't want to hurt the girls. But a voice inside her mind said it was her duty. It was her instinct. Shakti shakes her head to get rid of the thought, but it wouldn't leave.)   


Bubbles: Buttercup! How could you say such a thing?! You didn't even let her finish. 

Buttercup: Bubbles! Don't you see? She's deceiving you! 

Bubbles: Is not! 

Buttercup: Is too! 

Bubbles: Is not! 

Shakti: You two! STOP IT!!   


(The two gaped at the monster standing in front of them. Her eyes had a blaze of red in them. Normally she only gets these when she's hungry and prey's near by. But this time it was out of anger. She stepped in between them.) 

(The girls took a step back as the tall monster glared at both of them from the middle, then turned to the Professor. She cocked her head with interest, then lowered it. The Professor kneeled down a little to get eye level with Shakti. Shakti looked like she was as tall as a medium sized Great Dane, so it didn't take much effort to lower down.) 

Professor: Can you tell me why you were made to... 

Shakti: All I know is that I was made to kill your girls....I wish it wasn't my destiny...But....it is. (tears form)   


Bubbles: Shakti! 

Shakti: Bubbles? 

Bubbles: I....don't believe it was your destiny. 

(Shakti shakes her head, tears rolling down her face.) 

Shakti: BUT IT WAS!!! It was....it is.....I don't know!   


(Before the girl could react the monster took off out of the hole that's still in the wall. Bubbles gasped, and dashed afterwards. Without her powers, it was a lot harder to catch up. As Blossom watched Bubbles run off after Shakti, she noticed a few gray clouds in the sky. It was going to storm.) 

Blossom: Professor...I think I should go after Bubbles. It's starting to storm! 

Buttercup: Yeah. I think we should get them back before they get caught in the storm. (Looks like Buttercup has some second opinions on Shakti.) 

(The Professor was about to nod until the Hotline rang. Groaning, Blossom picks up the phone. Buttercup folds her arms impatiently.)   


Blossom: What is it now, Mayor? 

Mayor: BLOSSOM!!! Mr. Mime is attacking the city with a giant ray gun blimp machine! 

Blossom: WHAT?! Mr. Mime?! Don't worry...We'll be right here! (hangs up the phone) Buttercup! We'll have to search for Bubbles later. (Buttercup flies towards her.) Right now a giant machine is destroying Townsville! We gotta go now! 

Buttercup: Alright...but I hope it's fast.   


(They take off. As they fly off, the Professor seems to get an idea. A very good one at that. After hearing what Shakti had said, the Professor wanted to make Shakti something that would help her with herself. He hoped it worked.) 

Professor: Time to go to the lab! (He rushes downstairs.)   


(Scene changes to the dark alleys of Townsville, in an area that's not being attacked and were attacks are unoticeable. Bubbles is scene walking around, wet and sulking. A huge lightning bolt flashes in the distance, and a loud thunderclap is heard about 12 seconds later. She shivers. She hated storms like this.) 

Bubbles: (shivering) Brrr...Shakti! Shakti! Where are you?!   


(She continues walking. She wished she could still fly. She'd be able to find Shakti better. Another lightning bolt, and another thunderclap. The girl was going desperate. She tried the last alley, and screamed.) 

Bubbles: SHAAAKTIIII!!!!! 

Voice: B-Bubbles? 

Bubbles: (smiling) Shakti!   


(Inside a cardboard box was the female dino-monster. Shivering from the cold and from the fear inside her, she stares curiously at Bubbles, who comes running towards her. She was about to give her a hug, but the creature turned away. Bubbles, confused, walks up to her.) 

Bubbles: Shakti..what is wrong? 

Shakti: How can you stand me? (Bubbles cocks her head.) How can you stand being near me? The one who was meant to kill you? How? How?! 

Bubbles: Shakti....calm down...I....   


(Shakti roars in confusion. Bubbles takes a few steps backwards.) 

Shakti: You just don't understand! How would you know....   


(Shakti stops instantly. Bubbles is looking at her through sad eyes. Tears begin to form, and drop to the ground.) 

Bubbles: Shakti...if you are willing to accept what they think of you, go ahead! 

Shakti: Well... (sighing) They are right, you know. I'm nothing but a menace. 

Bubbles: (lowers head slightly) Then...why are you still here? (Shakti stares at her with a surprised look.) Because you want to make them know that you aren't bad at all. 

(Shakti lowers her head. Bubbles was right. All she wanted was to be loved. At least that's now what she wants. She didn't know how to get it. She didn't know how to earn Townsville's trust, after all the deaths she had caused herself. People dead...their blood on her claws. She felt so ashamed!)   


Shakti: Bubbles...I.... (shakes her head) You're right...but if my destiny.... 

Bubbles: No, Shakti. You can control your destiny. Not them. (Shakti's eyes widen) You can choose your destiny. Do you wish to be a killer....or a hero? (Shakti raised up her head.) You choose. Choose. Choose..... (Bubbles sits down on the ground, her head lowered.)   


(Shakti stares at her, and a few more lightning strikes clash in the distance. Thunder rolled viciously. The rain began to pour. The water dripped from Bubbles's hair and Shakti's jaws. Shakti looks at Bubbles, then at the sky. After a few moments she smiled.) 

Shakti: Bubbles...you are right. 

(A huge thunderclap shakes the area!) 

Bubbles: SHAKTI! (She dashes over at the monster, hugging her tightly. Shakti stares at her heartbrokenly, then hugs her back.)   


Shakti: (coaxing) Bubbles...it's alright....it's.....AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!   


(Bubbles was about to ask what was wrong, until she turned around herself. She gasped. In the distance, she could see a giant red blimp. But this blimp was different. It was a large laser projecting cannon on it. The lasers struck and destroyed every building it touched! Shakti stared in horror while the girl looked like she was going to cry. As the creature stared closer, she noticed Mr. Mime operating the blimp.) 

Shakti: (snarling) Mr. Mime! 

Bubbles: Why that.....that......... (turns to Shakti) Well now...Shakti. What is it going to be? 

(The two began to glow a radiant blue. It was the energy from their telepathic bond. It was making Shakti feel stronger! Holding onto Bubbles's hand, she stared up at the attack scene, and narrowed her eyes. She knew what she was going to do.)   


(Scene changes to the battle area. Buttercup looks badly beaten while Blossom is missing part of her hair bow.) 

Blossom: It's useless! The two of us aren't enough! 

Buttercup: Yeah. And I don't think all 3 of us can do much good against that thing! (The blimp approaches.)   


(The Townsville citizens scream in terror. Only once before were they in this much danger so quickly, and that was when Mojo attacked the town for the first time.) 

Woman #1: We're doomed! 

Woman #2: We're dead! 

Man #1: Heavens have mercy on us all! 

(The tired Puffs stare in horror as the machine launched another attack!)   


Blossom: AAAAAHHHHH!!! 

Buttercup: Noo!!   


(Out of nowhere a thick pink beam broke loose. The crowd watches in astonishment. The pinkish beam struck the red beam with such force it shook the ground. It dispersed into thin air, but caused a small jolt of the ground.) 

Mr. Mime: WHAT?! Who dares interrupt my fun?!   


Buttercup and Blossom: What?   


Woman #1: Look out! It's Shakti!! 

Man #2: Shakti? Oh no! 

Woman #3: It's the end of the world! 

(Blossom and Buttercup stare in shock. It was Shakti! In the distance on the hilly road, Shakti was running towards view. Bubbles was riding on her back. The two still glowed the radiant aqua. The monster growled in anger. She stopped, the crowd of citizens walking a few steps towards her. A small girl approaches a little closer.) 

Girl #1: Bubbles....what are you.... 

Bubbles: Never mind that.   


(Bubbles hops off of Shakti's back. Shakti glares sharply at the blimp. She can easily see Mr. Mime's body climb out. Standing on the edge of the window, he looked down.) 

Mr. Mime: SHAKTI?!   


Shakti: That's right! And it's time to put an end to your miserable ways!! (She lowers her back in a fighting stance. 

Blossom: (flies close) Shakti! Aren't we glad to see you! Can you destroy that blimp? If anyone can do it, you can! 

Shakti: Huh? 

Buttercup: Yeah! You could earn the trust of Townsville if you do it!   


(Shakti nods, then looks back up at the blimp. Mr. Mime couldn't help but laugh. His laugh was cruel and dark. The monster snarled in hatred. She wanted to kill Mr. Mime for the harm he had caused her. The misery...the pain. The dark clown smiled insanely.)   


Mr. Mime: You think that monster can defeat me? Let's see..... (He hops back into his machine, and prepares to fire another laser beam, this one aimed at Shakti.) DIE!! (He fires a larger beam, but Shakti reflected it with Psychic Shield.)   


(Shakti didn't want anyone else to get hurt, so she snarled at everyone. It wasn't a threat. It was a warning. Everyone got the picture, and, not wanting to anger the creature any longer, they backed out of the area. Whether they thought Shakti would help them or not, Shakti didn't care about at the moment. All she wanted was revenge!) 

Shakti: (looking at Bubbles) Bubbles, I want you to come with me!   


Bubbles: Me? 

Blossom: Why? She can't fight! 

Buttercup: (glaring) Yeah, you'll be putting her in danger!   


(Shakti looks at the siblings with a sorry look on her face. She knew what she was about to do was dangerous, but she saw no other way out.) 

Shakti: Yes....I know. But I want Bubbles to be by my side. When she was on my back, I could feel her power surging through me. 

Bubbles: (raising her hands) But how? Mr. Mime took them away! 

Shakti: (shakes head) No...he didn't. He only made it impossible for you to use them. You still have them, and I can feel them! Making me stronger! 

(The blimp shoots a beam and barely misses Shakti and Bubbles. They screamed and jerked in surprise, a hole right next to them!) 

Shakti: (turning around as Bubbles is) So what do you say Bubbles? Shall we take this guy out or what? 

Bubbles: Let's do it!   


(Bubbles hops onto Shakti's back. The monster reared up like a horse, then made a dash for it. This was it. The final battle. She wasn't going to lose this one. This battle was the fate of the entire world! She didn't want to lose it because of her...or Mr. Mime! She reached the base of a building, then leapt high into the air to launch an attack.)   


(The screen freezes, then turns to black)   
  


Note: It may take a while before the final chapter is up, and yes, I'm planning a sequel.   



	9. Endgame

It is done! "The Abomination" has been completed! This chapter may be a little hurried through, but....well....I didn't know what to write. In the next 'chapter' you will see a preview of "The Abomination II: Dogs of Darkness", coming soon.   
  
  


(scene shifts back) 

Mr. Mime: (laughing) Well now...what do we have here? A trotting dinosaur?   
  


(He laughs cruelly. He shifts the cannon towards the dinosaur. Pulling the lever, he raised the power level from 10 to 12. He smiles as the cannon started to fill with radiant energy. Finally the cannon blasted out towards the two!)   
  


Mr. Mime: SAY YOUR PRAYERS, KID!!!   
  


(Shakti looks up, seeing the laser headed towards her. Thinking fast, she smiles then dashes up to a building. Her sharp claws gripped the rocky surface, clinging her and Bubbles against the building, avoiding being blasted. The laser ran past them, and struck into the streets. The citizens screamed in horror and ran back. Blossom and Buttercup could only look on. They were too injured to help fight, and they knew that Shakti would want to fight with just Bubbles by her side.)   
  


Shakti: Hey! Haven't you forgotten about my heightened skills, Mr. Mime? (She smiles darkly.)   
  


(Mr. Mime slams his fists together.)   
  


Mr. Mime: No matter what, I will kill you and your friends. (stares at Bubbles) I think I'll start with the weakest one.   
  


(Shakti's eyes widened. He was talking about Bubbles! Snarling, she reared up and leapted towards the blimp. She almost hit it, but the cannon struck her back. Bubbles screamed, hanging onto Shakti's back, not willing to fall down.)   
  


Bubbles: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! SHAKTI!! (She hugs tighter.)   
  


(Mr. Mime laughs at the scene. Amused, he begins to swing the cannon at them again! Fortunately, the monster saw this coming. Hanging onto the girl, she leapt into the air and landed on top of the cannon. Mr. Mime gasps as Shakti glares at him through icy eyes. He backs up, holding something behind his back. Shakti snarls, and walks closer.)   
  


Shakti: Grrrrr.....you will pay for toying with me! (She growls lowly, her claws extended and her teeth bared.) 

Mr. Mime: Sh-shakti....I can explain....you see..... 

(Too late! The monster leapt at him. She almost collided with him, but Mr. Mime pulled out what he was hiding behind his back. A electric ring! He thrusted it into her shoulder before she could react. She screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground, electricity twitching from her muscles. The scar on her shoulder that she got from one of the PG reopened and blood started to pour of it.) 

Bubbles: SHAKTI!! Are you alright?! 

Shakti: Yes, I am. (She begins to glow brighter blue.) 

Mr. Mime: (laughing) You may be fine now...but wait until I give you the extra dose!   
  


(They look up and are shocked to see that Mr. Mime had weapons inside the blimp, not just the outside. Shakti arched her back, letting out a roar. Mr. Mime turned on one of the weapons, and it shot a lightning bolt at her!)   
  


Shakti: (laughing) Mr. Mime, don't you have anything that would actually hit me? (She dodges the bolt with ease, though Bubbles doesn't look too good.) 

Bubbles: (moaning) I'm never letting Blossom use her lightning power again......   
  


(Shakti smiles with amusement, but turns her attention back at Mr. Mime. She knows she must defeat him soon. Mr. Mime starts running back to the cannon, set at 12, to get another shot at the town. Shakti snarls, and runs towards him. Mr. Mime holds out a hand, which gotten Shakti to stop. The dark clown points at her, shaking his head. Bubbles hides behind Shakti while Shakti steps forward.)   
  


Mr. Mime: Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.... 

Shakti: Oh...and why not? 

(The clown smiles evilly. He reaches for the lever, and before anyone can react, he fires. The beam struck a nearby building, obliterating it from the "battlefield". Shakti and Bubbles gasp in surprise, then rush over. Mr. Mime holds out his hands again.) 

_One heart can make a difference_   
_One choice can change it all_   
_One voice can travel the distance_   
_And be heard all around the world_   


Mr. Mime: Not so fast.....unless you want to say goodbye to your precious city....I suggest you stop fooling about and let us take this fight outside. 

Bubbles: (growling in disgust) Why should we listen to you?! 

Mr. Mime: (to Bubbles) Because.....if you don't fight me outside of this blimp, then your little friends down there....won't have a prayer! 

Bubbles: What?! 

_Would you make a sacrifice_   
_If you knew that it was right?_   
_Well the answers there if you look inside_   
_Will you run and hide or will you fight the fight?___

_Cause there's a power inside you_   
_And there's a battle to be won_   
_And every victory has a beginning_   
_The way it always has begun_   
_With the power of one_   


Mr. Mime: So, bluesome twosome....what is it going to be? Fight outside...or watch your friends be destroyed one by one? The choice is up to you. 

Shakti: (shocked) You can't do that! 

Mr. Mime: (glaring evilly) Oh....but I can Shakti.....I can..... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

(Shakti and Bubbles look uneasily at eachother. They could do what Mr. Mime says and get out. But what happens if they did? What if Mr. Mime lied and attacked them while they weren't looking? Then again, Shakti is extremely fast. She might be able to dodge the attack. Still, both were very tense on what to do. Suddenly, they heard shouting outside.) 

Blossom: Don't do it! 

(Shakti and Bubbles look out one of the windows. There, they see Blossom and Buttercup standing in front of the crowd. Their super hearing helped them to listen to what was going on. They didn't want the two to fall for Mr. Mime's trick, even if it meant losing their lives.) 

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah___

_One day, you'll realize it_   
_That one hope is all you need_   
_One dream that we can all share_   
_One dream we all believe_   


Shakti: What? 

Buttercup: Don't do it, Shakti! Bubbles! Don't listen to him! 

Blossom: He only wants to trick you into turning your back on him! He'll kill you in one shot! Fight him! Don't worry about us! 

Bubbles: Girls.... (tears start to form) I don't want to lose you..... 

(Buttercup and Blossom fly up towards the window. They seem to be crying, too.) 

Blossom: I don't want to lose you either. That is why I want you to fight Mr. Mime! 

Buttercup: Yeah, you two! Show 'em what you're made of! 

(Shakti smiles. She walks right up to Buttercup.) 

Shakti: Sure thing! Ready Bubbles? 

Bubbles: Ready! 

Shakti: Okay then! Let's do it! 

_And we will make that sacrifice_   
_Just because we know it's right_   
_And we will face the answer that's there inside_   
_We won't run and hide_   
_We're gonna fight the fight___

_There's a power inside you (inside you)_   
_There's a battle to be won (be won, be won)_   
_Every victory has a beginning_   
_The way it always has begun_   
_With the power of one_   
_With the power of one_   


(They both turn around. Mr. Mime is surprised to see them actually trying to attack him! Snarling, he reached out the electrical weapon again. He pointed the gun at Blossom. He charged it up to be twice as strong as the one that almost hit Shakti. Shakti saw this, and collided with him, knocking him out of the room!) 

Shakti: Not so fast! 

Bubbles: He went that way! (She points to Mr. Mime, who is climbing out of the blimp.)   


(The two dash over towards him. Running as fast as she could, Shakti attempts to catch up with the evil mime. She makes a turn at a U-Turn in the blimp. She comes into a room full of chairs. Bubbles looks around, and screams!) 

Bubbles: WATCH OUT!!! 

Shakti: Huh? (looks up) AAAAHHHH!!! (jumps) 

(A light almost collided with them. On further examination, they realized that someone cut the rope. Looking up, they saw the shadow of Mr. Mime retreating into the shadows. Shakti growled in hatred, and continues to look for the clown.) 

Mr. Mime: You'll never defeat me! 

Shakti: That's what you think! 

(She unleashes a fiery blast towards the clown. The blast heated up the inside of the blimp, but didn't destroy it. The blast struck the clown!)   


Mr. Mime: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Yeah___

_We'll look inside_   
_We won't run and hide_   
_No, we'll fight the fight_   


(Shakti and Bubbles watched in terror as the fire ripped the clown from the inside out. His organs began falling out, charred to the brink! Black blood spilling all over the place. The bones, pure black, crumbled to the ground. The clown fell to the ground, dead. The two stared in shock. They walked up to the clown.) 

Bubbles: We did it? WE DID IT!! 

Shakti: Yeah...but what's that monitor doing here?   


_There's a power inside you (can you feel the power,_   
_can you feel it, feel it)_   
_There's a battle to be one (battle to be won)_   
_Every victory has a beginning_   
_The way it always has begun_   
_With the power of one_

(In front of them was a huge monitor. It was pure black and at least 56 ft tall. Curious, the two walked over to it. The keyboard was like that of a Dvorack keyboard. There was a sign that as nearby. It said 'Press this'. Bubbles didn't feel all well about the situation. Shakti stared at the button with suspicion. Should they press this button? They sat in front of the button, thinking of what to do.) 

Shakti: Let's go and see what this thing does. (She presses the button.) 

(Suddenly a cruel laughter filled the area! It was Mr. Mime...or at least the recorded voice of his. The partners, startled, looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. It seemed to come from all over the place.) 

(Shakti then saw that some headphones were set all over the blimp. The button they pressed was glowing deep red. The monitor turned itself on, and Mr. Mime's face showed up.)   


Mr. Mime: I had a feeling that you were going to kill me before I've had my fun..so I rigged this blimp to explode in 1 minute! (Shakti and Bubbles gasp.) So looks like I have the last laugh! And even if you manage to get out of here....your friends below won't be so lucky! Tootles!   


(Shakti and Bubbles stare at eachother for a few shocking moments. They agreed that they can't just stand around there. They had to get out and fast! Grabbing Bubbles, Shakti turned to the door they were just in. She opened it, then ran towards the glass window she broke through. Holding her breath, she leaps out of the blimp. She looks at the Townsville clock.) 

Shakti: Only 34 seconds left! 

Bubbles: Oh no!   


(Blossom and Buttercup fly over to them. They were panting, as if they were running a marathon.) 

Blossom: We're too weak to stop that blimp... 

Buttercup: Shakti, (narrows her eyes) you're strong enough. Isn't there anything you can do to stop that blimp? We've only 25 seconds left! 

(Shakti turns up at the blimp. She narrowed her eyes.) 

Shakti: Bubbles, how hard can you hang on? 

Bubbles: Why? 

Shakti Just hang on!   


(Bubbles was surprised at Shakti's demand, but did so. Shakti then took off in a run. She ran towards the falling blimp. It was dropping to the ground slowly. She knew she didn't have much time left to spare. It was now or never! Roaring she leaps high, and towards the blimp. She surrounds herself in blue energy. She crashes through the front part, and busts through all the bars that was holding it together. Bubbles closed her eyes tightly, unwilling to see what was happening. They broke through the other end, unhurt. The blimp behind them exploded! The rubble descended to the ground harmlessly.)   


Shakti: That...should do it. Bubbles? You okay? 

Bubbles: Yes....I think so.....I.... (She begins to glow a radiant white. Shakti stares in shock! Bubbles feels her powers returning to her.) I....I.....feel my strength... 

Shakti: Yeah...but how? 

Bubbles: I guess when Mr. Mime was killed, his attack on me faded off. (She floats back up into the air.)   


(Shakti smiles. She then turns around to see all of Townsville gathered around, cheering. Blossom and Buttercup floated towards them, smiling. They all hugged Shakti, who them hugged back. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice shouting at them.) 

Professor: GIRLS! SHAKTI! 

Girls: Professor? 

(The Professor rushes towards them, panting. In his hands were two shackles and a necklace wtih a triangle on it. He holds them out to Shakti.) 

Professor: This is...for you. 

Shakti: For me? What are they?   


(The Professor folds them out.) 

Professor: Why, they're Evil Restrainers of course. These will help keep you under control as much as possible. (He smiles, then puts the shackles on first.) They may seem uncomfortable at first, but in a while, you'll get used to them. (He puts on the necklace. It glows slightly yellow, then fades.)   


(Shakti stares at the Evil Restrainers on her. She can feel herself more in control now. Townsville is still cheering, and the girls still hugging her. She looks up at the Professor.) 

Shakti: Thanks, but I guess I should find a new home, eh? Mr. Mime destroyed mine. If you call it a home. 

(Bubbles stares at her with pity in her eyes. She looks at the Professor with the same look.) 

Bubbles: Can she stay with us? 

Buttercup: Yeah...I mean, she did save us.... 

Blossom: Come on! Please?   


(The Professor looks at his girls, who had that begging look in their eyes. He then looks at Shakti, who's head was lowered to the ground, not looking at him. He puts his hand to his chin, thinking this through, then smiles. He places a hand on her good shoulder.) 

Professor: Welcome to the family, Shakti.   


(The Powerpuff Girls cheered and Shakti reared up with excitement. She leapt at the Professor, and licked his face. He laughed.) 

(The screen shifts up towards the sky, with was a dark blue, then fades to the ending.) 

Narrator: And so once again the day....AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (A powerful punch is seen and the glass breaks.) 

Bubbles: Thanks, I was getting tired of hearing him say that. 

Shakti: No problem! 

(They laugh heartfully, then the screen shifts to black.) 

(The ending credits start to roll by as music plays in the background.)   


_Wise men say_   
_"Only fools rush in"_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you___

_Child eyes say_   
_"Would it be a sin?_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you?"___

_Like a river flows to the sea_   
_Slow it goes_   
_Somethings are meant to be_   
_Some things are meant to be!___

_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life, too_   
_For I can't help_   
_Falling in love with you___

_Wise men see_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you___

_I just can't help falling in love with you!_

(Another song comes in) 

_As you go through life you'll see_   
_There is so much that we don't understand_   
_And the only thing we know_   
_Is things don't always go the way we planned___

_We are more than we are_   
_We are one!___

_Family! Family! We are one!_   
_Family! Family! We are one!___

_If there's so much I must be_   
_Can I still just be me_   
_The way I am?___

_Can I trust in my own heart_   
_Or am I just one part_   
_Of some big plan?___

_Even those who are gone_   
_Are with us as we go one_   
_Your journey has only begun_   
_Tears of pain tears of joy___

_We are more than we are_   
_We are one!___

_Family! Family! We are one!___

_All the wisdom to lead_   
_All the courage that you'll need_   
_You will find when you see_   
_We are one!_

(Song fades as new song begins) 

_Feels like I came alive just yesterday_   
_Feels like I'm always gonna feel this way___

_Easy to hide and life your life apart_   
_Easy to find new ways to kill the heart___

_Come and follow me_   
_To where ever the light breaks through_   
_Come and follow me___

_In your eyes I see_   
_You're alive as me_   
_So whenever I'm lost_   
_Then I can follow you___

_Trick is to keep believing_   
_Trick is to simply see_   
_Just how great the gift of life can be___

_Come and follow me_   
_To where ever the light breaks through___

_Just when the light seems to be going dim_   
_You'll be there like I know like a true friend_   
_Helping me to shine again!_   
_To shine again!___

_Come and follow me_   
_Follow me_   
_Follow me, baby_   
_Come and follow me, baby!_   
__ __

(The credits stop rolling, and the screen turns completely black.)   
  
  


I hope you all enjoyed this story. 


	10. Preview from upcoming sequel

Okay. Here's a sneak peak from the upcoming sequel.   
  
  


THE ABOMINATION II: DOGS OF DARKNESS preview   
  
  
  


Professor: WHAT?! (He and the others stare at the news. They were surprised that dog attacks are increasing. Usually the dogs are nicer in Townsville than in any other nearby city, especially Cityville.) 

Shakti: I just don't believe it...they're acting like... (She stops herself. She does not want to remember what she had done in the past. No one else blamed her.) 

(Buttercup gets an angry look on her face. She punches the wall, shaking that area of the house.) 

Buttercup: We've got to do something! The last time this happened, Townsville was almost destroyed by a bomb! 

Professor: Yes...but...what about these...dogs? 

(Shakti looks up at him.)   


Shakti: I think I know...... 

(Everyone turns to her.) 

All: You know? 

Shakti: Yes.....It happened the day I was created....   


(The scene shifts to the Townsville Park. Since it was nighttime, it was dark and gloomy in the area. Shadows rushed through the area. They took on the shapes of dogs. Their red eyes pierced the skies. The leader, a black Golden Retriever, snarled a smile.) 

Dog: Soon...this town will be ours! Let the reign of Demon Dogs.....BEGIN!!!   


(They howl with such darkness and cruelty that even the stars seemed to shake at their very presence.)   
  
  
  
  


Well...that's the preview. Short, yes.....but I didn't want to give away much. This was just a teaser. ^_^ Stay tuned for the first chapter in The Abomination II! 


End file.
